Harry Potter and the Rings of the Elements
by wiccan18
Summary: Let me take you back to before Harry stated Hogwarts. With surprising new heritages, and new skills, it will be an interesting ride. Take a journey with me through all seven years of schooling. Twists and turns will appear in every chapter.
1. Authors Note!

Hello everyone! I would just like to point out that the first NINE chapters of this story will be the exact same chapters that the original author, StorymyFireDragon, has posted on his story. The reason why I am doing this is due to the reason that said Author was unable to finish it (what he did do was still a very great work of writing). I will be posting my story of it starting with chapter TEN. Hopefully it wont be long until then. The updates after I start posting my work will be random! For everyone to know chapter 10 may not be updated till a month or so from now. Im currently in summer school (this coming week is the last week), im also planning for college, looking for a job, trying to promote my business, and planning a party. So again I will apologize now due to all this but there will be a story I promise you that!

Thanks

Wiccan


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

DISCLAIMER – There will be bashing in this story. There will also be child abuse, rape, and pain.

NOTE – PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE FIRST NINE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I HAVE ADOPTED THE STORY AND WILL BE PICKING IT UP AT CHAPTER 10. THE FIRST 9 CHAPTERS BELONGS TO stormyfiredragon!

**Chapter 1 – Severus To The Rescue**

Our story starts at the beginning of July. Severus was sitting in his apartments in the castle with Minerva discussing the upcoming school year.

"Have you heard from the Dursley's yet pertaining to Harry Potter?" asked Severus. "I really hope he takes after his mother in temperament. I don't think I can handle him if he is anything like James."

"Severus," said Minerva. "Keep in mind that while James was a bully, you gave him many a reason to go after you and take things out on you. You were just as arrogant as he was in school. However, I am concerned. The letters that I send to Harry keep coming back. So far they have come back ripped up, burned, and shredded. I keep sending more letters, but I don't think he is getting them."

"Petunia and Vernon weren't ever nice people," said Severus. "You don't think that something bad has happened to the child?"

"I don't know?" admitted Minerva. "Albus keeps saying that there is nothing to worry about, but I have a feeling that he is once again not telling me everything he knows about what is going on with Harry."

"He does like to keep that boy a secret from us," said Severus. "I can't prove it, but it is almost like he wants me to hate the child. I may be a rough professor, but I did love Lily. I may have hated James, but that doesn't mean I want to take it out on his son."

"If I get one more returned and unopened letter," said Minerva. "Then it will mean that we will have to step in."

"I think we should keep this out of the hands of Albus," said Severus. "I get the feeling that he is up to no good. We should get the help of some of the other staff members."

"I have already spoken with Pomona and Poppy," said Minerva. "Both agree with me that there is something fishy going on."

"I think we should tell Filius what is going on as well," said Severus. "It would help having as many staff members as possible keeping a special eye out on Harry."

As they were sitting there, two ghostly figures appeared in the room. Minerva and Severus gasped in surprise when they realized who the figures were. Lily and James appeared before them.

"Severus," said Lily. "Our son is hurt. You have to go to Petunia's house and save him. We can only watch him. We are unable to do anything to help him. He is being hurt."

"Severus," said James. "We hated each other in school. I am begging you to please save my children."

"Children?" asked Minerva. "I only know of Harry."

"Albus took our other son away when he was born," said Lily. "He is not the man you all think he is. Now that we are dead, we know we had a second child. He is Harry's twin."

James got down on his knees in front of Severus.

"We don't have much time left," said James. "Severus, I am begging you to help our children. Please save them and watch over them. Please."

"I will," said Severus. "I will do what I can to protect Harry and your other child from Albus and Voldemort."

"Thank you Severus," said James. "It means everything to me that you would do this for me."

"We have other staff members that will help Severus," said Minerva. "We had a suspicion that Albus was more than he seemed. We will do everything we can."

"One last thing before we go," said James. "You must take that wand from Albus. It is the Death Stick. You must also help Harry find the box that I hid in the castle. Only he can open it. There is a book in it that will explain everything. We have to go now."

"Thank you for everything," said Lily as she and James faded from sight.

"What do you make of that?" asked Minerva. "James and Lily know something that they were unable to tell us."

"Plus Albus has the Elder wand," said Severus. "I also happen to know that he has James' invisibility cloak."

"Two of the Deathly Hallows," said Minerva. "I wonder where the third one is."

"The Dark Lord has it," said Severus. "He used it to create his first Horcrux."

"We can talk more about this later," said Minerva. "You go to Number Four Privet Drive and get Harry. I will talk to the rest of the staff while you are gone and get things ready for Harry. We will just all have to work hard to keep him from Albus."

Severus nodded and together he and Minerva left the room and went about their tasks.

Minerva quickly found Pomona, Poppy, Filius, and Rolanda and told them what had happened.

"Are you saying that Albus knows what is going on and had a hand in this as well?" asked Filius.

"That is what Lily and James said," replied Minerva. "The question is this. Are we going to work together to help protect Harry and discover who his twin brother is?"

"You know you can count on me Minerva," said Pomona. "We have been friends for many years. I will do my part."

"I will help you as well," said Poppy. "I can't believe that Albus would do something like this. It makes me wonder what else he has lied about."

"I am with you all the way," said Madam Hooch. "I despise people who abuse children. Where is Severus? If I find out he is harming James' children in any way I will make him regret it."

"Lily and James said Harry was being hurt and abused now," said Minerva. "Severus is on his way to go and get him. We will need to set up some rooms for him until school starts. Plus we will need to keep him away from Albus as much as possible. Can we count on you for help Filius?"

"Oh yes," said Filius. "I must say that I am surprised by all of this. If we all work together we can give Harry special training so that he can defend himself as much from Albus as from the Dark Lord."

"That is an excellent idea," said Pomona. "We must keep this to ourselves. If someone like Hagrid finds out what is going on, then he will surely blab to Albus."

"Agreed," said Minerva. "For now I think Harry should stay in my rooms with me. He will be safer there. As Deputy Head Mistress I have more access to things than the rest of you."

"That is fine with us," said Poppy.

"What do we have here?" asked Albus walking up. "Who are you gossiping about? Filius, I am surprised at you."

"For you information," snapped Minerva. "We aren't gossiping. Do mind your own business Albus. You were not invited to this conversation."

"Anything that goes on in this castle is my business," said Albus sharply.

"Private conversations do not," she snapped back. "So I am asking you once more to butt out. This doesn't concern you."

"What is wrong with you Minerva?" he asked. "I have not seen you this agitated in a long time."

"Personal problem," she hissed. "I can assure you that it is nothing that would interest you."

"Where is Severus going?" asked Albus switching tactics. "I felt him leave the castle grounds."

"How should we know," said Filius. "We do not stick our noses where they do not belong. If you want to know so badly, then I suggest that you ask him yourself when he returns."

"What is wrong with all of you?" asked Albus. "Is this a bash Albus day? Did I not receive the memo informing everyone of this?"

The group all threw him a disgusted look and spun on their heels and left. Albus stood there in shock as five of his employees shot him a nasty look and left. Plus one of his staff members left without informing him of where he was going.

Severus walked out of the gates of Hogwarts and walked down to Hogsmeade. He turned on the spot and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. When Dobby answered the door, he leaned over and whispered into the ear of the elf. The elf beckoned him in, and led him directly to the study. Lucius Malfoy was already sitting in his study. When Severus walked in he smiled.

"Severus," he said. "What brings you here at this time of the night?"

"Lucius," said Severus. "We both know that neither of us really works for the Dark Lord. Our jobs are to get as much information as possible and give it to the authorities."

"Yes that is correct," said Lucius. "What brings you here? Forgive me, but I am a bit confused as to what is going on."

"Do you remember Lily and James Potter?" Severus asked.

"Quite well," said Lucius.

"Well they appeared to Minerva and me this evening," said Severus. "Apparently Albus pulled some kind of stunt which resulted in their death. Plus Harry is being abused and such as we speak. According to Lily's ghost, Albus knows. He did this on purpose."

"Why would he do something like this?" asked Lucius. "It makes no sense."

"We don't know," said Severus. "I need you to talk with the other governors and see if we can remove Albus from the position of Head Master. I was asked by Lily and James to help Minerva protect their children."

"Wait," said Lucius. "Did you say children?"

"Yes," said Severus. "Apparently Lily gave birth to twins and Albus Imperused their minds into thinking that they only had one."

"Oh my goodness," said Lucius. "I feel for Lily, James, and the children. I will start working on this in the morning. I assume you are going after Harry tonight?"

"Yes," replied Severus. "Lily and James said he is hurt. Would you mind if Narcissa came with me to help? I don't know the first thing about children."

"I will help you," said Narcissa from the doorway. "I heard most of the conversation. I will go with you and help get the child out of that house. We must leave at once."

Severus nodded and after taking Narcissa's hand, he turned and apparated to Privet Drive. When they got there, everything was extremely quiet. The car was gone, but they could see someone moving slightly in the den. Severus quickly lifted his wand and opened the door. They walked into the den and both froze in shock. Vernon had Harry's arm twisted up behind his back. The boy's pants were pulled down and Vernon was thrusting deep into the boy's ass. Harry was struggling to get away from his uncle.

"Keep still or I will break your arm," hissed Vernon. "If I hear one more whimper out of you, you will not eat for another week."

Harry pushed his face into the cushions to stifle the sounds of pain. Vernon reached his climax. As he was shooting in the boy's ass, he leaned back yanking on Harry's arm. A loud snap could be heard. Vernon pulled out of the boy and pushed him roughly to the floor.

"I hope you know that your Aunt will beat you again when she gets home," snarled Vernon. "You have dirtied her floor. I am sure that my friend will want his turn on you tomorrow. You are a freak and you do not deserve to live. I will be making a lot of money selling your ass to all of my friends."

Vernon stood up and zipped his pants. He gave an evil smile to Harry as he watched the boy choking on a scream as he tried to get his arm back into position. He had not heard Severus and Narcissa come into the house. When he turned around, Severus punched him square in the face. Vernon toppled over backwards and landed on Harry. A second snap could be heard and Harry's leg broke. Harry could not hold it back any longer. He screamed in pain.

Narcissa rushed over to Harry while Severus grabbed Vernon and threw him across the room.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Vernon catching his breath. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO MY HOME? I WILL BE CALLING THE POLICE."

Severus stood up and turned to Vernon. He raised his wand and in a deadly voice spoke a single word. STUPEFY! He watched in glee as the fat man fell over and crashed through the coffee table. Severus turned back to Harry. The boy was bruised, beaten, starved from the looks of things, and had at least two broken bones. The fact that there was blood everywhere told Severus that the boy was bleeding from internal injuries not to mention from the rape. A car turning into the driveway alerted Severus and Narcissa that Petunia had probably just arrived home. Severus quickly sent a patronus to Poppy at the school. Petunia and Dudley walked into the room just as Poppy apparated into the room. She took one look at Harry and immediately went into action.

"Narcissa," said Severus. "Contact your husband and get help over here now. Poppy you deal with Harry as best as you can. We may have to take him to St Mungo's. I will deal with Petunia and her whale of a son."

Both women nodded and immediately went to work. Severus turned and glared at the new comers. Both were frozen in shock at the sight of two witches and one very angry wizard standing in their home.

"I want answers from you Petunia and I want them now," snarled Severus. "If you do not give me the answers, I will be forced to take them from you."

"Go to hell Severus," snapped Petunia. "And take that abomination of a child we got stuck with, with you."

"Have you been beating on this child?" asked Poppy.

"Oh yes," said Petunia with a smile. "My husband and I have."

"When was the last time he ate anything?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know," said Petunia. "I don't have time to keep up with all of that. I have my son to care for."

"How long has your husband been molesting this child?" Narcissa asked.

"For quite some time now," said Petunia. "As long as he is getting it from someone, he is leaving me alone. That is all that matters to me."

"YOU BITCH," snarled Severus. "YOUR FAMILY IS IN A WHOLE MESS OF TROUBLE."

"I am sure Dudley has had his turn with beating on Harry as well," remarked Poppy. "This boy has more injuries than I can deal with here. I don't think sending him to St Mungo's is a good idea. I think he should stay in our sight at all times."

"Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt are both on their way," said Narcissa. "They are stopping at my home to get Lucius. I am going home so that I can be with my son. This child will need help from as many people as possible."

"He will get it," said Severus. "Thank you for your help. As soon as Amelia and Kingsley get here, we will take Harry back to Hogwarts."

Narcissa knelt and quickly kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry looked at her with both fear and wonder.

"Who are all of you?" asked Harry wincing from the pain.

"Try not to talk now Harry," said Poppy. "For now all you need to know is that we are here to take you away from all of this. We are going to have to move you soon. We will be as gentle as possible, but it may hurt a bit. We are witches and wizards just like you are. We will help protect you. I am Poppy Pomfrey. I am the school nurse. The man with the dark hair is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions at school. The woman with the blond hair is Narcissa Malfoy. She came to help us with you."

Harry didn't say anything. He was hurting and scared. He had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He turned green for a second and threw up. He didn't mean to throw up on the nurse, but he was in too much pain to prevent it.

"I am sorry," he cried. "Please don't beat me. I promise to never do it again."

"I am not going to beat you," she said. "Please relax. I will show you some magic that will make this all go away. Would you like to see?"

"Yes please," said Harry.

Poppy took out her wand and waved it in one fluid motion.

"SCOURGIFY," she said firmly.

Harry watched in amazement as the vomit disappeared.

"Ms Pomfrey," said Harry. "I think I will be sick again. My stomach hurts. I don't mean to be sick."

"If you need to be sick, then you may be sick," Severus said. "No one will ever hurt you again."

He took out his wand and quickly conjured a bucket. He handed it to Poppy who put it under Harry's face just in time for him to throw up again.

"Severus," she said. "He is bleeding internally. I have to get him back to Hogwarts."

"We will have to put him in stasis for a while," said Severus. "Harry we are going to have to put you in stasis for a little while so that we can get you to the hospital wing at the castle. You will not feel any more pain. Madam Pomfrey can heal your broken bones and fix any damage done to you. Madam Bones and Kingsley just arrived with Lucius and I have to speak with them. When I am done, Poppy and I will take you away from here forever. Is there anything you want from this house?"

"There is a little gold key in my cupboard," said Harry. "Aunt Petunia said it came from my mom. Other than that I don't really have anything else. All of my clothes are old ones from Dudley."

"Ok," said Severus. "I will get your key. We will not be taking anything else from here. We will get you some clothes of your own that fit properly. Now, I want you to close your eyes. You will feel like you are going to sleep. When you wake up again your hurts will all be gone. We will get Lady Narcissa to allow us to have one of her house elves help watch over you."

"I will send Dobby," said Narcissa. "I will have him wait in the hospital wing. I really must be going now. Good luck Harry. You will see me again soon."

Harry smiled and then threw up again in the bucket. When he was done, he looked to Severus.

"Just close your eyes," said Severus. "Count backwards from three."

He listened as Harry started to count. He raised his wand and placed the boy into stasis.

"Go back to Hogwarts and wait for me," said Severus to Poppy. "I will bring Harry to you as soon as I am finished with Amelia, Lucius, and Kingsley."

Poppy nodded and then turned on the spot and apparated back to the castle. When she arrived she was met by Minerva and the rest of the group. Together they warded the hospital wing from Albus. Dobby appeared and was asked to keep the Head Master away from the infirmary. The elf nodded and went about his task.

Severus quickly told Amelia and Kingsley what they found when they got here. He also told them of the role played by Albus. He handed a bottle of Veritaserum to Amelia. Lucius stood there listening to everything with wide eyes. He knelt next to Harry and quickly calculated his size and such in his mind.

"If you want answers," Severus said. "Then I suggest you use that. Three drops ought to loosen their tongues. I have to take this child to Poppy. She is waiting for us. Just know that all of this damage was done by them. We are talking beatings, rape, starvation, broken bones, and Merlin knows what else."

"I will have some clothes sent to the castle for Harry," said Lucius. "We will get him a full wardrobe of everything he needs."

Severus nodded his head and then turned to Dudley.

"Where does Harry sleep?" he asked.

"The cupboard under the stairs," said Dudley.

Severus went to the cupboard and found a little golden key on a shelf next to some old clothes. It was a key to Gringotts. Severus counted his lucky stars that the Dursleys did not know what this key signified. He walked back into the room and discretely showed Lucius the key. Lucius nodded his head in understanding.

"I really need to get Harry to Hogwarts," said Severus. "I don't mean to rush, but as you can see, time is of the essence."

"Go Severus," said Amelia. "We will deal with these three. We also know to keep this quiet for now. We don't want the press having a field day with this story until we know the full truth of the matter."

Severus nodded. He carefully lifted Harry into his arms. When he had the child secure, he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He was met by Filius and Pomona. Together the trio rushed into the castle and up to the hospital wing. There they were met by Minerva, Rolanda, and Poppy. Poppy pointed to a bed and Severus gently laid Harry on it. Poppy told Severus what potions she needed and he left quickly to go and make some. Thankfully he would have them ready within an hour. During that time Poppy would heal the rest of Harry's injuries.

Albus felt it when Severus entered the grounds. He went in search of the man. As he approached the hospital wing, he suddenly had the urge to go into the Forbidden Forest. An hour later, he became unconfused and wondered what he was doing in the forest. Shaking his head to clear it, he went back to his room.

Poppy fire called a friend of hers from St Mungo's. The woman immediately stepped through the fire and began helping the school nurse with Harry's injuries. Severus rushed into the room and handed the healers the potions that was requested.

"He is going to need plenty of replenishing potions," said Morticia. "I hope you made plenty of this Potions Master."

"I have a cauldron full in the dungeon," he said. "I will have it brought up soon. Is he going to be alright?"

"Oh yes," said Poppy. "He had eight broken and cracked ribs. His leg and arm was broken. His lung was punctured. Morticia was able to fix that. It looks like he has not eaten anything in about a week. He is very malnourished. That is the reason that he is so small for his age. It looks like he had many other broken bones that healed badly. We were able to fix all of them. If he grows to the height of five foot six, he will be lucky. We don't dare giving him anything for his stunted growth as we don't know if it will help. From what we can see, he will be eleven on July thirty first."

"That sounds about right," said Severus. "How long will it be until he will be back on his feet and able to move around?"

"I would give it at least a week," said Morticia. "He was hurt very badly when you brought him in. It took us longer to fix his innards from the multiple rapes than anything else. You will be lucky if you can get him to trust any man for quite some time."

"We will work with him," said Filius. "We will also keep him safe from Dumbledore. After seeing the condition of this child, I am VERY unhappy with the Head Master."

"We will all watch out over him," said Minerva.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – As I stated before, I had to change certain attitudes and things. YOU will find out soon enough who Harry's twin is as well as what happens next. DO NOT forget that I am changing the birth date of one person so that it matches Harry's as a twin.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**DISCLAIMER – This story contains, rape, child abuse, neglect, and hatred. There will be lots of Dumbledore bashing in this story. Eventually in later books there will be a slash.**

**NOTE – After I wrote chapter one, I had to sit and tell myself that it was a way to get the story started. I scared myself with the way I was able to write the chapter. I will ask that you once again remember that I have to change character attitudes to suit the need of the story. Please keep in mind that this IS fan fiction. I am not a plagiarist. I write from my heart. So I ask you nicely to not badger me about attitudes of the characters. For those that are enjoying the story so far, here is the next chapter.**

**SECOND NOTE- STILL NOT MY STORY RIGHT NOW AS NOTED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2 – The Biggest Mistake Albus Ever Made**

The following day saw Harry awake and alert. Poppy was sitting with him and talking when Severus came into the room. Harry turned those emerald green eyes on him and gave a tentative smile. Severus smiled back.

"Don't worry to much about him," said Poppy. "His bark is much worse than his bite."

"Harry," said Severus scowling at the nurse. "There are some other teachers here that would like to come in and speak with you. Are you up for company?"

"I guess," said Harry. "I'm a little nervous, but Poppy says that I am in good hands now."

Severus smiled and went to the door of the hospital wing. He came back a few moments later with the rest of the group.

"Harry let me introduce everyone to you first," said Severus. "After that we can discuss your future."

"Yes Sir," said Harry looking around at the smiling faces.

Minerva quickly conjured chairs for everyone. Once that was done, they could see a smile on Harry's face.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely. "That was awesome. Magic really does exist then?"

"Yes Mr. Potter it does," said Minerva.

"That is so cool," said Harry.

"This Harry," said Severus pointing to Minerva. "This is Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration. That is the ability to change one thing into something else."

Minerva took Harry's water glass and transfigured it into a clock. Everyone smiled at the look of delight that appeared on Harry's face.

"This lady that is standing there," said Severus drawing his attention back again and pointing to Rolanda. "Her name is Madam Hooch. She teaches flying. If you are anything at all like your father, flying on a broom will be very natural for you."

Harry smiled shyly at the woman. She gave him a big grin and a wink and he relaxed visibly to everyone present.

"Standing next to Madam Hooch is another professor," said Severus. "Her name is Professor Sprout. She teaches Herbology. That is the study of different kinds of plants and their uses."

"My aunt and uncle made me work in their gardens all the time," said Harry.

"We don't work in a garden," said Pomona kindly. "We get to work in a green house. The plants I will teach you about will help with things like making potions and such. I promise you it will be a lot more fun than weeding a rosebush."

"I am Professor Filius Flitwick," said Filius. "I teach Charms. With my teachings, you will be able to make things fly, create water or fire, and many other things."

"That sounds like fun," said Harry brightening at once. "Where can I buy one of those stick things you all have? Oh wait, I don't have any money. I am useless."

"Don't cry Harry," said Filius standing next to him. "You are NOT useless. We will all give you some lessons while you are here. You will learn other subjects as well. Professor Quirrell will teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Kettleburn will teach you Care of Magical Creatures. We will take you to Diagon Alley when you are healed all the way and you will be able to buy a wand there."

"I don't have any money," said Harry. 

"Yes you do actually," said Severus handing Harry the little golden key. "Your parents left you some money. When you turn sixteen you will get the rest of your inheritance. This key is actually to your vault at the Wizard Bank called Gringotts. You are one very rich young man. We will help you until you come of age. Even after that you will always be able to call upon us for advice or help. Professor McGonagall and I promised your mom and dad that we would take care of you. These other professors have all agreed to help you. Do you remember Lady Narcissa from last night?"

"Yes," said Harry. "She was very nice and she was pretty. She cried when she was looking at me. It felt like she was crying for me."

"She was," said Poppy. "She is a loving mother. She has a son that is just about a month older than you."

"She and her husband Mr. Lucius Malfoy will be buying you a new wardrobe of clothes to wear," said Severus. "They will have it sent here to the castle for you. For now though, until you are better and can move around, we will tell you a little history of the castle."

"There are four houses in the castle," said Minerva. "Each house is named after one of the four founders. Each house has a professor that is in charge of it. I am in charge of Gryffindor House. Its symbol is the lion. Its colors are red and gold. Its founder's name is Godric Gryffindor. He was the first Head Master ever of this school. Gryffindor looks for bravery and courage to be in this prestigious house."

"I am in charge of Slytherin House," said Severus. "Its symbol is the snake. Its colors are green and silver. Its founder's name is Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin looks for cunning and the ability to get things done craftily."

"I am in charge of Hufflepuff House," said Pomona next. "Our symbol is the badger. Our colors are black and yellow. Our founder's name is Helga Hufflepuff. We look for those that are loyal and just to be in our house.

"I am in charge of Ravenclaw House," squeaked Filius. "Our symbol is the eagle. Our colors are blue and bronze. Our founders name is Rowena Ravenclaw. We look for those that have high intelligence to be in our house."

"How will I know which house to choose?" asked Harry. "From what you all say I have a little mix of every house. I got all A's on my report cards in school. So that means I am smart. I knew how to get away from Dudley a lot. So that means I am cunning. I was always able to do what I was told even when I knew it was not fair. So I guess that means I am loyal. I always tried not to cry or cause trouble. So I guess you could say I am brave and that I have courage."

"There is a way that will help you get sorted into the right house," said Severus. "When the founders started the school, Godric placed a spell on a hat he was wearing. The hat will be placed on your head and it will tell you which house you should go in."

"Oh, so I don't have to decide," said Harry. "I really don't want to offend anyone of you. You all seem very nice."

"Well we are strict when it comes to our lessons," said Minerva. "That is because what we are teaching you can go horribly wrong if you are not paying attention to what is being taught."

"I can understand that," said Harry truthfully. "Thank you all for telling me all of this. I used to wonder why my aunt and uncle were always so upset if I even mentioned the word magic. They would beat me and put me in my cupboard. Sometimes they would forget me there for days."

"Please don't tell us anymore," said Poppy with tears in her eyes. "We just want you to know that you will never be going back there again. We will take care of you. No one will ever be able to hurt you again."

"I think you all made a mistake," said a voice behind them.

Everyone spun around and saw a very angry Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Minerva.

"You are feeding this child lies," said Albus. "He will be returning immediately to his relatives. You had no right to interfere with what was going on in that house. I had to work hard to find and free the Dursleys."

"Oh I don't think so," said Lucius Malfoy from behind Albus.

Harry had to peer around Severus. When Albus came in all of the teachers stood in front of Harry to protect him.

"What are you doing here Lucius," said Albus. "This has nothing to do with you. It seems my staff is in the habit of making false accusations to people and starting trouble. I will be replacing each and every one of them immediately."

"Ah," said Lucius walking over and placing six very large bags next to Harry. "That is where you are wrong. As it is, NONE of the Professors standing in front of you will be terminated. As it stands, you are temporarily on probation pending an investigation. If what we have discovered leads to you in any way shape or form, then you will be arrested and sent to Azkaban. As it is, you are to have no contact with Harry Potter in any way. You will stay away from the boy. He will be under the constant care of Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, and Rolanda Hooch."

"On whose authority can you make such demands?" asked Albus angrily.

"That would be the entire Board of Governors, The Head of the Auror Department, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office, and the Minister of Magic himself," said Lucius. "Now unless you want to get yourself into trouble Albus, I suggest that you leave immediately. I also suggest that you remember my warning. Oh and before I forget. The cloak that belonged to James Potter is to be handed over to Minerva immediately. You are ordered to surrender the wand you have in your hand immediately. I happen to know that is not your original wand. How and where you managed to find this wand is beyond me."

"I will not surrender this wand," said Albus.

Lucius pulled is wand and looked to Harry. He leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry looked confused for a moment and then nodded his head. From there Lucius handed Harry his wand. Harry pointed it at Albus.

"Expelliarmus," said Harry.

Harry felt the magic come alive in him. He watched in awe as the wand soared out of Albus' hand and flew towards him. He caught the wand quickly and handed both to Lucius.

"I will keep this wand safe for you," said Lucius. "I suggest that when you are feeling better that you let Severus and Minerva take you to Diagon Alley and buy you a wand that is meant for you. Albus I am ordering you one last time to leave this room and stop pestering this child. You have one hour to return Harry's cloak to Minerva."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," said Harry.

"Why don't you just call my Uncle Lucius," said Malfoy. "You can call my wife Aunt Narcissa. These bags are all for you. I went and bought you some clothes that will fit. All of it is brand new and never been worn. For now I want you to get lots of rest and get better quickly. You have to go to Diagon Alley soon and buy all of your supplies for the upcoming school year."

"Thank you Uncle Lucius," said Harry with tears in his eyes.

"Think nothing of it," said Lucius. "You will get to meet many young witches and wizards on September first. Among them will be my own son. I am sure that you two will be good friends."

"It will be nice to have friends," said Harry. "I promise to get better soon. I can't wait to go and get my own wand."

"I will ask you to promise me one thing," said Lucius. "If Albus Dumbledore tries to do anything to you or comes to close, then you tell one of these people immediately. Will you promise to do that?"

"I promise," said Harry. "I don't understand why, but I will do it. You all seem very angry at him for some reason."

"Lets just say that when it comes to you that we don't trust him," said Minerva. "Oh look, Dobby is bringing you some lunch."

"What is he?" asked Harry looking curiously at Dobby.

"Dobby is a house elf," said Lucius. "They help out magical families. He was born about the same time as your dad was."

"He looks cool," said Harry.

"Dobby," said Lucius. "As your father was the house elf of the Potters and was killed with the Potters I want you to bond with Harry."

"All you have to do is place your hand on Dobby's head," said Filius. "The magic will do the rest. After that, Dobby will be your house elf. Just treat him well and he will do anything you ask him to."

Harry hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Dobby's head. The magic flared up again Harry and Dobby glowed gold for a few moments.

"If you is needing anything," said Dobby. "You is just having to call my name and I is coming quickly."

"OK," said Harry. "Just don't call me master or sir or anything like that."

"Dobby is understanding," said the elf. "I is only calling you Harry Potter."

"That is about the best you are going to get," said Severus. "Now you eat up while we attend to things around the castle. Dobby and Madam Pomfrey are here if you need anything. Dobby, while Harry is eating, why don't you show him what is in the bags from Lucius?"

Dobby bowed to Severus and promised to do that. In one bag, there were dozens of pairs of socks. Included in this bag were dozens of boxer briefs in different colors and fabrics. In a second bag, there were a dozen different shoes in style and color. In the third bag, there were long sleeve shirts in different colors and styles. Some were solids and others had prints on them. There were many long sleeved white shirts.

"Those would be for your uniform here at school," said Poppy.

Harry nodded his head at her as he ate some more of his soup. Dobby opened the fourth bag and pulled out many tee shirts and button down short sleeved shirts in different colors and styles. In the fifth bag were pajamas in different colors and fabrics. Harry especially liked the green silk bottoms. Also in that bag was dozens of sweaters, vests, and a couple of jackets and coats. In the last bag was a different assortment of slacks, jeans, shorts, and other types of pants. Harry sat there with a smile on his face. No one had ever done something like this for him before.

"You will be staying with Professor McGonagall until school starts," said Poppy. "She can offer just a bit more protection for you than the rest of us."

Harry nodded and finished eating. When he was done he took the potions she handed him and then he relaxed on his pillows and drifted off to sleep.

Upstairs in his office, Albus was fuming. How dare these people interrupt his plans? He needed to mold Harry to suit his needs. He would have to do something drastic. If he couldn't get Harry then the boy's twin would have to do. The loss of the elder wand hit him hard. He could always get it back. All he had to do was beat Harry and reclaim it. However, Albus knew that he could not afford to upset the Ministry of Magic. He had too much to lose if he was not careful. He walked over to his cabinet and sent the cloak to Minerva. He didn't need that cloak to become invisible anyway. Getting his hands on the third Hallow would have been near impossible anyway. He knew everything that Harry had gone through. He set it that way on purpose. He wanted the boy broken and not willing to trust anyone. It seems that he miscalculated when it came to the hatred that Harry's guardian's had. He needed a plan on how to fix this mess. He walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it. He stepped in and called out his destination. He arrived a few minutes later inside the home of the Bradshaw's. He noticed that both parents were sitting outside under the tree on a picnic blanket. He stepped out of their house and approached them.

"I am here to take David back now," said Albus. "He rightfully belongs with me."

"NO!" screamed Maria standing and drawing her wand. "You gave him to us."

"I am telling you that I will take the child with me now," said Albus pulling out his old wand. "Move out of the way or I will move you."

"You can't do this to us," said Jonathan standing up and pointing his wand at Albus. "You promised when you gave him to us that we would never see you again."

"This is your last warning," said Albus. "Tell me where the boy is or there will be trouble."

"NO!" said Maria.

Both Maria and Jonathan shouted Protego as Albus shouted Confrigo, Expulso, and Reducto in rapid succession.

The first spell bounced off of the shield Maria conjured and hit the tree house. The second spell hit Jonathan who died immediately. The tree house exploded and David fell out of the tree and was impaled by a piece of wood through his stomach.

"NOOO," screamed Maria running towards her son. 

She looked down at his dead body and started to cry. She never noticed Albus come up behind her. The green light flashed and she died with her husband and adopted son. Albus quickly cast the Dark Mark into the sky and left the area before anyone could point a finger in his direction. Little did, he understand that his actions were seen by someone.

"NOOO," screamed Harry sitting strait up in the bed.

He was breathing hard and covered in sweat. Severus and Poppy rushed over to him as Minerva flew through the door.

"What in the world is happening to him?" asked Minerva gathering Harry in her arms as he started to scream and cry.

"I don't know," said Poppy, pulling out her wand and running it over him. "There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him."

"He just woke up screaming," said Severus. "Harry, you need to calm down. Please tell us what's wrong."

"He killed him," said Harry. "The old man you all are mad at. He killed them all."

"Who did he kill?" asked Minerva. "You can tell us Harry."

"A man and a woman were sitting under the tree," said Harry taking a deep breath. "Their names were Maria and Jonathan Bradshaw. He called them by name. He said he was taking back the boy. Someone named David. He cast a spell that sounded like Reducto. There was another one named Expulso and Confrigo. The man and woman both said something like pretecto. The old man's spell killed the dad. One of his spells bounced away from the woman and hit the tree house. The boy fell from the tree and some wood went through his stomach. He died. While she was kneeling next to him, that Albus person made a green light come out of his wand and he killed her too. Then he put some skull and snake sign in the air and left. My scar hurt so bad that it woke me up."

"The Bradshaws must have used Protego," said Minerva.

"Yes that's it," said Harry. "The boy looked like me. I don't want the old man to kill me."

Severus and Minerva looked at each other in shock. They knew what happened.

"Harry," said Severus. "Minerva and I have to go and talk to some people. We need you to calm down and get some more sleep. Poppy will give you something that will help you sleep and not have any dreams. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Professor Snape," said Harry. "I will do what you asked. Do you think my dream was real?"

"We don't know yet," said Severus. "We are going to go look into it. In the future you can call me Uncle Sev unless we are in class. You can call her Aunt Mini. Again this in only when we are in private. If there are other students around or we are in class, then you must call us professor."

"Thanks Uncles Sev and Aunt Mini," said Harry drinking the potions that Poppy handed him.

Minerva and Severus watched as Harry grimaced at the taste and then immediately fell asleep. After nodding to Poppy, Minerva sent a patronus to the rest of the professors that were in charge of Harry. They quickly told them what Harry saw in his dream. After a quick conference on the matter, it was decided that Severus would head to Lucius and tell him what happened. What was apparent to everyone was that Harry's twin was no longer among the living.

Days passed and Harry felt stronger. He was able to get up and dress into some of his new clothes. He favored the green shirts as everyone said it made his eyes stand out more. Morticia came by a few days later and worked on Harry's eyes. When she was done, Harry did not need to wear glasses anymore. Finally the day came when Harry was allowed to go to his room in Minerva's quarters. He looked at the spacious room with excitement. He never had anything this big for his own before. Minerva was clapping her hands in excitement watching him run his hands over everything and opening all of the drawers of his desk and looking to see what was there. He found lots of quills and bottles of ink and parchment. He saw book cases that had a few books for him on it. On the bed was a stuffed dragon. He looked around and smiled.

"We will be taking you to Diagon Alley on your birthday," said Minerva. "We will get your books and wand and things you need while we are there. For now I have some old transfiguration books that you can get started on. It will explain the basics. Please do not wander off on your own. You may only leave with one of your Aunts or Uncles."

"Yes Aunt Mini," said Harry grabbing one of the books and sitting in a comfortable plush chair.

She watched as Harry opened the book and began to read. Smiling she closed the door and left him in privacy. Earlier she took him on a tour of the castle and showed him where everything was. Some of the other Professors were delighted to finally get to meet Harry. Whenever there was someone Harry had not met before, Minerva would introduce them and tell him what they taught. About two hours after Harry started reading he opened his door and walked into the common area. Minerva looked up from her document and smiled at him.

"Aunt Mini," he said. "Can I go and visit with Uncle Sev. I have read half of that book. It is interesting, but I think I need a break for a little while. Transfiguration looks like it will be a little hard."

"It will get easier as you go along," said Minerva standing. "I think Severus is in his lab right now working on a supply of potions for the medical ward. Maybe you can get a heads up on some of that."

"Cool," said Harry. "I can't wait to be able to make potions. Uncle Filius said he was bringing me some books on charms later. I found one on the shelf from Aunt Pomona. Herbology sounds like it will be fun. Hagrid said he had a few old books he would send me for COMC."

"Just be very careful what you tell Hagrid," warned Minerva as they headed down to the dungeon. "He is very good friends with Albus Dumbledore. Anything you tell Hagrid will get told to him."

"I understand," said Harry.

They reached the Potions lab and saw Severus stirring in a cauldron. When he saw Harry and Minerva, he waved them in.

"What brings you here today?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you needed some help," said Harry.

"As a matter of fact I could use a little help," said Severus. "You must pay close attention to what you are doing and be very careful though."

"I promise," said Harry smiling. "What can I do first?"

"Well," said Severus. "You don't need a wand to brew a good potion. So I will let you start making this potion."

He flicked his wand at the black board and the instructions were on the board.

"You will find all of the ingredients listed on the board in that room," said Severus pointing. "Just make sure you follow the directions closely. Also please make sure you put the ingredients back where you find them. The shelves are all labeled."

"What potion am I making?" asked Harry.

"It is a Boil Cure Potion," said Severus. "Off you go now. I have to get back to my healing potions. If you need anything just ask."

Harry walked up to the black board and read the instructions. From there he went to the store room and brought back the ingredients he needed. He paused to check to make sure he had the correct ones before he set them on his work space. When he had all of them, he read the instructions on how to properly make it. He took out the correct amounts of the potion ingredients carefully. He read the next set of instructions again and slowly but steadily did as the instructions said. Severus watched out of the corner of his eye. When the potion was the right color and making the right spirals of smoke he smiled. He left his own potion long enough to bring Harry some vials to put the potion in. Together Harry and Severus bottled the potion.

"That was VERY good," said Severus. "Your mom was a very good potion maker. It is good to see that you picked up her talent. I am happy that at least one student this year will be able to brew a potion correctly."

Severus spent the next hour telling Harry about different potions and their ingredients. Harry listened with an intensity that was a little scary. Harry watched as Severus made his own potions. He carefully studied each move the man made. When Severus was done, he and Harry gathered up all of the bottles and together they walked to the infirmary. There Severus proudly told Poppy that Harry made the Boil Cure Potions.

July thirtieth rolled around. Harry knew that tomorrow was his birthday. He had read through all of the books on his book case. He had advanced in potions. Severus was giving him harder potions to create. Harry rarely ever made a mistake. When he did, he would ask Severus where he went wrong. Severus would tell him and Harry would start all over again and make the potion correctly the second time around. That night Harry had trouble going to sleep. He never had a proper birthday before. When asked by Minerva what usually happened on his birthday, Harry told her reluctantly that he never had one. Minerva was quick to pass this information on to the rest of the staff.

The day of Harry's birthday rolled around. By now he was eating in the Great Hall with the rest of the staff. Albus was looking at Harry oddly every now and then. When this was noticed by one of his guardians, he would quickly avert his eyes. When breakfast was over, Minerva, Severus, Harry, and the rest of the group all made their way to the apparition point. Minerva quickly explained what was going to happen. Harry grabbed her arm tightly and closed his eyes. She quickly turned on the spot and apparated them to Diagon Alley. The rest of the group quickly popped in and they made their way to Gringotts. They explained to Harry about the goblins. Severus and Harry made their way to Harry's vault where he could get some money out of it. Harry's eyes were huge at the amount of money was in this vault.

"You will have a lot more than that when you come of age," said Severus. "Your dad was the heir of the Potter fortune. You as the last living Potter will get all of it when you come of age. Now shall we go and get your school supplies?"

Harry quickly agreed and they made their way back to the surface and out of the bank. They went first to Madam Malkin's where Harry was fitted for his robes. Narcissa was there and Harry finally got to meet Draco. The boys took an instant liking to one another. After the robes were paid for, the group took Harry to Flourish and Blotts where they helped him get all of his books he would need for the upcoming school year. Severus shrunk the books down and put them in his pocket. From there they went to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary shop. Severus told the shopkeeper what ingredients Harry needed for his first year. From there they went and bought Harry a cauldron and the necessary items to go with it. They bought him all sorts of ink and quills and stationary and such. Minerva and Filius discretely left while Severus and Pomona took Harry to Ollivanders. Rolanda had also discretely left to do a bit of shopping herself.

Upon entering the shop, they were met by the owner. Mr. Ollivander. The man looked at Harry for a moment before he spoke.

"I was wondering when you would come to see me Harry Potter," said Ollivander. "Dumbledore told me to expect you any day now. He instructed me to inform him of what wand you bonded with immediately. I of course will do no such thing. He seems to be very nosey about you lately. It is almost disturbing when he says certain things about you. My clients all know that nothing leaves my shop by my mouth. If you choose to divulge information about your wand, then that is your choice. Now let's find you a wand shall we?"

Harry nodded and smiled. He was especially eager for this to happen. Ollivander pulled down a dozen boxes.

"We shall start with the basics," explained Ollivander. "This wand is ebony wood and dragon heart string. Just give it a wave and we shall see what happens."

Harry followed the instructions and he accidentally blew up a vase.

"I am so sorry," said Harry putting the wand down.

"That is not your fault my boy," said Ollivander waving his own wand and repairing the damage. "Things like that happen when the wand and the wizard are not right for one another. Let's try again. This wand is made of oak and unicorn hair."

Harry waved it and four shelves of stuff collapsed and made a mess everywhere. The professors both laughed as they helped Ollivander repair the damage.

"Well I could always try the one Dumbledore suggested," said Ollivander. "I know that there is nothing wrong with the wand. It is in fact one of the most powerful wands I have ever created."

"Are you sure that Dumbledore can't interfere with the wand?" asked Pomona.

""I am positive he can't do anything to the wand," said Ollivander. "After all I am the one that made the wand. Just because the core came from Dumbledore's phoenix doesn't mean he can have access to this wand. This wand is made of holly and phoenix feather."

Harry took the wand and glowed golden for a few moments.

"I hate to say it, but that is your wand," said Ollivander. "You must indeed be a very powerful wizard to match with that wand."

Harry paid for his wand and turned to the remaining teachers.

"I feel uncomfortable now," he said. "Can we go back to the castle?"

"Of course," said Severus.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus turned on the spot and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts. Along with Pomona, they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry noticed that it was quiet. When they entered, the lights came on and everyone shouted surprise. There was a Happy Birthday banner hanging behind the staff table. Minerva and Filius were holding a beautiful snowy owl in a cage. Harry accepted his gift with a smile. She was a beautiful bird. Madam Hooch handed Harry a package that looked a lot like a broomstick. Harry opened his present and found a Nimbus 2000 in it. He was delighted by the gifts. Albus set a picture on the table and backed off at the glares from the rest of the group. After each professor checked it for various magical jinxes and such, they handed it to Harry.

"That is your Mom and Dad," said Minerva. "They took this picture together when they graduated."

Harry and the staff all sat down to eat. Dobby came in and placed a huge birthday cake down in front of him.

"Dobby is making this for you Harry Potter," said the elf. "I is hoping that you like it."

"It looks great Dobby," said Harry. "Thank you for this. Thank you all for all the wonderful gifts."

Harry placed his broom and owl next to his books and other supplies and Dobby snapped his fingers causing all of them to disappear except for the owl that Harry decided to let out of her cage. She flew to his shoulder where he gave her a bit of his toast. When dinner was done and the cake was cut, Harry and Minerva headed back to their rooms. Harry was interested in getting a head start on his books. After thanking Minerva once more for a wonderful day, he entered his room and shut the door.

Minerva sat behind her desk and did her own work. Harry meanwhile had opened his first text book and began to read.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I was going to do something a little different, but I changed my mind at the last moment. I WAS going to have Neville or Hermione as Harry's twin, but I needed their characters for further uses down the line in the story.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. Any familiar names are hers. Any unfamiliar names are mine as is the plot.

WARNING – This starts off as Harry being abused, raped, and neglected. There will be a slash down the line. Beware of lots of Dumbledore and Ron bashing.

NOTE – This book seems to be drawing a lot of attention. Thank you all for your support and encouragement. It means the world to me. All I ask for is a little patience as it may take longer to post chapters. I am still working on the other trilogy along with this new book.

**Chapter 3 – School Starts**

September first rolled around and Severus took Harry to the train station. They passed through the barrier so that Harry could get the effect of what it was like. Harry had a small back pack on his shoulder that contained his robes. Severus had explained that Harry would need to be fully dressed when he arrived at the castle.

"While you are on the train," said Severus. "Try and make friends. Draco will be arriving soon as well. I will be on the train, but you will not see me. I will be up in the front of the train with the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to let them know what is going on. Only you and they will know that I am on the train. We don't want Dumbledore getting his hands on you."

"I understand Professor," said Harry with a smile. "Thank you for doing this."

"You are more than welcome brat," said Severus fondly. "Now up you get. Go and find a compartment and get comfortable. I will see you at school later this evening. Be careful what you say as we don't know who will go back and repeat it to Dumbledore."

"Yes Sir," said Harry giving him a salute.

"Go on with you brat," said Severus smiling.

Of all the students to have graced the halls of Hogwarts, Harry was the only one that Severus ever smiled at. Now that his godson Draco was coming to school finally, he would be able to work with two children that were dear to him. He watched as Harry sat down in a compartment and then made his way to the compartment for the prefects.

Soon students could be seen coming through the barrier. Harry stood there and watched excitedly as one after the other started coming onto the train. Harry saw a woman that had five read headed children come through the barrier. Two were twins and one had glasses. There was only one girl, and she did not have luggage like the rest of them did. The last boy was about Harry's age. The woman looked up and saw Harry watching them. She smiled at him and walked over. Harry lowered his window and smiled back.

"Hello dear," she said pleasantly. "I am Molly Weasley and this is my daughter Ginny. She will be going to Hogwarts next year. Where is your family?"

"My mom and dad died when I was little," said Harry turning red a little. "I am Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall and a few of the other professors all take care of me now."

"Oh you poor dear," said Molly. "If you ever need anything you can just ask one of my boys. They will gladly help you. The one with glasses is Percy. He is a prefect. The twins are Fred and George. They are a bit of troublemakers, but they are good boys. And my youngest that just got on the train is Ron. Don't hesitate to ask if you need something."

"Thank you ma'am," said Harry smiling. "That is very nice of you."

"Think nothing of it dear," she said. "Good luck in school. I have to run now, but I will be thinking of you."

"Thanks," said Harry smiling.

He watched the plump woman leave with her daughter. Harry found himself liking her for some reason. Harry watched as other students came through the barrier. He saw an old woman with her grandson come through. The boy was looking for something.

"Gran," said Neville. "I can't find Trevor."

"He is over there," said Harry pointing up against the barrier.

"Thank you young man," said the old woman. "My name is Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville."

"My name is Harry Potter," he replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Augusta reached up her hand towards Harry. Harry took it tentatively and shook it.

"Neville, your toad is escaping again," said Harry pointing at the boy's pocket.

"Thanks Harry," said Neville grabbing the toad. "Can you hold him for me while I get my bags on the train?"

"Sure," said Harry reaching down and grabbing the toad. "You can sit in this compartment with me if you want."

"I will be there in a few moments," said Neville.

Harry watched as Neville hugged his grandmother and then climbed on board. Harry waved to her as she kissed Neville and walked away. Harry saw Draco come through the barrier with his Mother and Father.

"Uncle Lucius," called Harry waving. "Aunt Cissy! It is good to see you again. Hey Draco, how are you?"

"I am fine," said Draco smiling. "Where did you get that toad?"

"It belongs to Neville Longbottom," said Harry. "I am holding it until he gets here. It was escaping from him."

"That was nice of you," said Narcissa. "The Longbottoms are good people."

"Can I sit with you Harry?" asked Draco.

"Sure," said Harry with excitement. "Professor Snape walked me through the barrier and I have been watching people come through since. I have met the Longbottoms and Mrs. Weasley so far."

"I will be right there," said Draco handing Harry the cage with his owl in it.

Harry took the cage and placed it gently on the shelf. Neville came in and Harry helped him get his luggage in place. After handing Neville back his toad, he looked back outside.

"Keep us informed of what is going on," said Lucius to both Harry and Draco. "It doesn't matter how minor you think it is. If it sounds strange we want to know about it."

Both Harry and Draco promised to do just that.

"Hey I wonder who that is," said Harry pointing at a bushy haired young girl.

Harry got off the train and walked over to her.

"Hi," he said. "Do you need some help?"

"Hi," she said. "My name is Hermione Granger. I would love some help. My parents couldn't come through because they are muggles. Are these your parents?"

Harry had not noticed that Narcissa and Lucius had followed him.

"No," he said. "My name is Harry Potter. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy kind of adopted me into their family."

"You are a muggle born?" asked Narcissa offering her hand to Hermione.

"Yes ma'am," said Hermione freeing one of her hands from her trunk to shake it.

"It is nice to meet you," said Lucius shaking her hand as well. "If you need any help Harry or Draco can assist you."

Harry grabbed the handle of the trunk and started moving it to the train.

"Why don't you sit with me, Neville, and Draco," suggested Harry. "That way we can all talk about things."

"Sounds like fun," said Hermione helping him drag her trunk to the train.

Draco and Neville both came down to help. They lifted her trunk onto the train and got it into the compartment.

"Your trunk is so heavy," commented Draco.

"Sorry about that," said Hermione. "I like to read so I bought more books with me than what was on our list. My mom and dad made fun of me for that, but they want me to do well."

"I like to read also," said Harry. "What do you think your favorite subject will be?"

"Mine will be Herbology," said Neville. "I like working with plants."

"Mine will be Transfiguration," said Hermione. "I like the idea of being able to transform something into something else."

"I will be good in potions," said Draco. "Professor Snape is my godfather. He comes over every now and then and gives me lessons. What about you Harry."

"I have been reading books on all of the subjects," he said. "I am not sure which one I will like the best. I have helped Uncle Severus make some potions for the school nurse already. He says my mom was a good potions maker. Professor McGonagall said my dad was good at Transfiguration."

"I am sorry to hear that your parents are dead," said Neville sadly. "My parents will be in St Mungo's for the rest of their lives."

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked together. "What happened?"

"My Aunt is an evil woman," said Draco. "She used an Unforgivable Curse on them until their minds snapped. Just know that my mom and dad and I are not like her."

The four students talked for a couple of hours. Each was talking about what house they would get sorted into. Every now and then a prefect would pop up near their carriage and look inside. Each would give Harry a wave and a smile and disappear again.

"I hope to get into Ravenclaw," said Hermione. "Gryffindor doesn't sound bad either.

"All of my family was in Slytherin," said Draco.

"All of my family was in Gryffindor," said Neville.

"I think Uncle Severus said that Mom and Dad were both Gryffindors," said Harry. "I really don't care what house I am in."

"That's true," said Hermione. "Even if we are all in different houses, there is no reason why we can't still be friends."

"That's true," said Harry. "I never had friends before. My cousin Dudley used to scare away anyone who was interested in being my friend."

"My Gran is on the Board of Governors," said Neville. "She told me about what happened. You can count on me to help you no matter what house we are all in."

"I also know what is going on," said Draco. "I will help."

"I don't understand what you are all talking about," said Hermione.

The three boys spent thee next hour telling her what was going on. The more they told her, the more horrified she became.

"Oh Harry," she said. "I am so sorry that this has happened to you. You can count on me to help you as well."

"Excuse me," said Percy Weasley poking his head in the compartment. "We will be at Hogwarts in twenty minutes. I suggest that you all get dressed. When we get there, you will all go to Hagrid. He will take you to the school on the boats. I was asked to tell you three to make sure you all sit with Harry. I am sure you all know why."

All three of the others nodded.

"We will help any way we can," said Hermione. "Thanks for the warning. If you boys will excuse me I have to go and change. I will knock three times on the door when I am ready to come back in. That way you know it is me."

She smiled at everyone and pulled a bag out and headed for the girls restroom to change. Draco and Neville both took out their uniforms and started getting dressed. Harry took his robes out of his bag and put them on. He was already dressed in the rest of his uniform. Draco and Neville didn't take long to get dressed. Hermione was a bit longer as she had to go down the train to get ready. She knocked three times on the door and Harry let her in. They sat and looked out of the window. Another prefect came and told them to leave all of their stuff on the train that it would be brought up to the castle by the house elves.

When the train stopped, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco left the train. Harry led them to Hagrid who beamed down at them.

"Ello Harry," said Hagrid. "How did ye like the train ride?"

"I enjoyed it," said Harry. "Everyone this is Hagrid. Hagrid this is Draco, Hermione, and Neville. They are my new friends."

"That's good," said Hagrid smiling. "Why don't you four get into one of the boats? I will have the rest of the first years ready in a minute."

Harry and the other three walked over to the boat that had a cat sitting in it. When Harry sat down the cat climbed into his lap. Harry smiled at her and scratched her behind the ears.

"Where did that cat come from?" asked Draco.

"This is Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "She is here to make sure nothing bad happens to me."

"Oh good," said Hermione. "We don't want Dumbledore getting his hands on you while we are on the lake."

"How do you know so much about what is going on?" asked Harry. "I thought you were a muggleborn."

"I am," she sniffed. "I told you that I like to read. I read Hogwarts A History first. I really enjoyed that. So what does Professor McGonagall teach?"

"Your favorite subject," said Harry. "She is the Transfiguration professor. She can understand every word you are saying by the way."

"I sort of figured that," said Hermione. "However as she is in her cat form, I can not understand her."

"I feel stupid now," said Harry as Draco and Neville laughed.

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "We all have those moments every now and then."

Hermione almost bit her tongue as the boat started to move. The four youngsters watched everything with an awed look on their faces. Harry had not seen this part of it either. When the boats landed, Harry placed Professor McGonagall on the ground where she transformed into her human form.

"Madam Hooch will take over from here," she told Harry and his companions. "I have to get to the castle. Stick together."

"Yes Professor," they chorused.

She smiled at them and then rushed away to attend her duties. Madam Hooch waved at them from her spot on her broom and Harry and his group waved back. Harry noticed that she had her wand in her hand.

"They really want to make sure that Head Master Dumbledore doesn't get his hands on me," said Harry pointing at her wand.

The other three nodded and stayed near Hagrid. The first year students made their way to the castle. When they were in the entry way, Madam Hooch waved her wand and sent her broom to the broom shed. From there she hurried into the Great Hall and sat at her place at the staff table. Minerva led the first years to the Great Hall and had them get into a neat line. She placed the stool on the floor in front of the staff table and held the Sorting Hat in her hand.

"When I call your name please come forward," she said. "We will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your home. Any rule breaking will lose your house points. Achievements in academics will earn your house points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Shall we begin?"

The first years all nodded. She smiled at them for a moment and then looked at the list.

"Ronald Weasley?" she called.

Ron stepped forward and put the hat on his head. The hat thought about it for a moment.

"SLYTHERIN," shouted the hat.

Ron looked shocked at this statement. All of his family had always been in Gryffindor. He looked at Harry and scowled. Harry was shocked by the look. He was just standing there not doing anything to anyone. He was absently rubbing his scar which was bothering him. Severus and Poppy both noticed this and looked at each other. Every time that Harry looked towards Professor Quirrell, he scar would twinge again. Severus noticed this as well. He waved towards Harry and gestured to him to look down. Harry understood at once and looked down. His scar stopped hurting. Albus watched the transaction with a smile on his face. The other professors may be interfering with his plans for Harry, but he still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Hermione Granger," called Professor McGonagall.

Hermione stepped forward and put the hat on her head. The hat deliberated for a moment.

"RAVENCLAW," shouted the hat.

Hermione smiled and handed the hat back to Minerva. She went to sit at her table.

"Draco Malfoy," called Professor McGonagall.

Draco sauntered forward and placed the hat on his head. Immediately the hat started talking to him in his head.

"I was going to put you in Ravenclaw," said the hat. "However, it would be in the best interest of the school for there to be someone in Slytherin to keep an eye on a certain person. You are intelligent and should go to Ravenclaw, but we need you. Just nod your head if you understand."

Draco nodded his head in understanding.

"SLYTHERIN," shouted the hat.

"Neville Longbottom," called Professor McGonagall.

Neville walked up and put the hat on his head. Again the hat started speaking with Neville in his mind.

"I would have placed you in Gryffindor," said the hat. "However it would be in the best interest of Harry Potter to have a spy in Hufflepuff. Just nod your head if you understand."

Neville nodded his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF," shouted the hat.

Neville took the hat off and handed it back to Minerva. She was curious as to what the hat had told both Neville and Draco. Neville walked to the Hufflepuff table and nodded once to Hermione and then Draco. Severus, Pomona, Poppy, Rolanda, Filius, and Minerva all noticed the look, but did not say anything.

Minerva went down the list calling each of the students. She left Harry for last. Finally when he was the only one left she called him up.

"Harry Potter," she called.

Harry walked up and put the hat on his head.

"A private deliberation with the four Heads of House before I make a decision," called the hat.

Harry took the hat off and handed it back to Minerva. He looked scared. Minerva was shocked by this as well. She looked to the other Heads of House and nodded. Together with Harry the four of them left the Great Hall into a private room on the side.

"What is all of this about," said Minerva to the hat.

"A warning," said the hat. "Dumbledore still plans on trying to get his hands on this boy. It is for Harry's best interest that I sent Longbottom to Hufflepuff rather than Gryffindor. I also sent Draco to Slytherin for a particular reason. He was better suited for Ravenclaw. Miss Granger could have gone to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I want one friend Harry can trust with him in that house. It is in Harry's best interest to go to Ravenclaw. Miss Granger will be able to help keep an eye on him. Mr. Malfoy can keep an eye on the newest Weasley who has a new vendetta against Mr. Potter."

"Thank you for telling us all of this," said Minerva. "I assume that later we can call a resort?"

"Once Dumbledore is out of the way that is a possibility," said the hat.

"Excellent," said Filius. "Why did you choose Ravenclaw for Harry?"

"His mind will soak up just about everything you teach him," said the hat. "Plus it is safer for him there as your quarters are nearer to your house."

"We can get the door to refuse entry to Albus," said Filius. "Thank you for informing us of this."

"My pleasure," said the hat.

They left and went back into the Great Hall. Harry once again sat on the stool and was about to put the hat on his head when Ronald Weasley shouted out.

"What is so bloody special about Harry Potter?" he asked rudely.

"Five points from Slytherin," said Severus. "Also you will do a detention with me tomorrow night. If I ever hear something like that from you again you will be expelled faster than you can say your name."

"Now Severus," said Albus mildly. "Don't you think you are over reacting?"

"No I don't," said Severus. "He is in my house and I am the one that has the right to dismiss students from it. Do mind your own business Albus."

Albus shut up with a snap of his lips. He was starting to get tired of his employees telling him to shut up and mind his own business. He also knew that he could do nothing about it. His attention was drawn back to the small boy sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on his head. He would have to do something about that hat as well.

Harry sat on the stool and waited with baited breath. He loved all of his professors, but he didn't want any hard feeling for anyone. He knew he was going to Ravenclaw. The hat said so. He did not care what house he went in as long as no one was angry about it.

"RAVENCLAW," shouted the hat.

The Great Hall applauded politely. Harry went to sit next to Hermione. He looked over to Draco and pouted for a minute. Ron scowled at him again and Draco gave him a smile and a nod. Harry turned and looked to Neville who also gave him a smile. The twins and Percy were waving at him and smiling as well. Apparently Percy told the twins what was going on and they were up to doing their part to help the young man.

"Before we begin our feast," said Albus standing up. "I have a few, start of term notices. All students must keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic in the corridors is prohibited as is the list of items that is pinned to his door. This year we have closed off the corridor on the third floor on the right hand side. I will ask that you not even attempt to go in there as you will most assuredly get hurt. Now, let the feast begin."

Albus waved his hands and the food appeared on the plates. Dobby popped in and replaced Harry's plates with some different ones and vanished the old ones. Albus fumed at the audacity of the creature. He would have to do something about that.

"Nice try Albus," said Minerva. "We are smarter than you give us credit for. Do not even try to ban that elf from Hogwarts. You can not. The Board of Governors has approved of Dobby helping keep Harry away from you."

"I don't understand why you keep on accusing me of trying to harm Harry," said Albus angrily. "I only want his happiness and safety."

"OH really you lying old bastard," said Pomona. "Is that why you went and killed his twin?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Albus standing and pointing his finger in her face. "I have not done anything of the sort. I would suggest that you watch what you say to me. I am still the Head Master here and I am tired of you all belittling me at every turn."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Lucius, Amelia, Cornelius, and Kingsley.

By now the students were barely eating their food as they watched the scene before them unfold. Remus Lupin and Augusta Longbottom walked in with them.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Kingsley. "You are under arrest for the murder of Maria and Jonathan Bradshaw. You are also under the arrest for the murder of the child named David Potter. You will come quietly with us this moment."

"I have no desire to do any such thing," said Albus. "I do not know what you are talking about. I am innocent."

"You are hereby relieved of you position of Head Master," said Lucius. "Madam Longbottom, myself, and all ten of the other Governors have decided that you are a danger to the students. Effective as of tonight, Minerva McGonagall will take over as Head Mistress of Hogwarts and Severus Snape will be the new Deputy Head Master."

Albus threw an angry look at everyone. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry and fired off a spell. Harry lifted his own wand and shouted PROTEGO and had the satisfaction of seeing his spell bounce away harmlessly to be absorbed into the wall of the castle. Fawkes flew in and Albus grabbed his tail. The phoenix leaned over and bit him to make him let go. Albus lowered the wards on the school and apparated away. No one understood how he did it. Being released of duties he should not have been able to do that. Minerva quickly replaced the wards with some of her own.

"Prefects please lead your house to your dorms at once," she said. "Harry, Dobby will move your belongings to Ravenclaw House unless you want to move to quarters with another professor.

"No thank you Head Mistress," said Harry. "I will join my house mates in Ravenclaw. Thank you for the offer."

"If it gets to dangerous," she said. "You may not have a choice in the matter. For now however, I will allow it."

"I understand," said Harry.

He and Hermione rushed to catch up with the rest of their dorm. Harry knew where the Ravenclaw common room was located as he was taken by each Head of House to view each dorm. That evening, Harry settled into his bed and smiled. He was sharing a room with Anthony Goldstein. As there were so few Ravenclaw boys, Harry didn't worry about having loads of room mates. He watched as Dobby turned down his bed and placed the Ravenclaw patches on his robes. He placed a tray of snacks on the table for Harry and Anthony and with a smile he left.

"You have your own personal house elf here?" asked Anthony.

"Yes," said Harry. "His father was my mom and dad's house elf. He died when my parents were killed by the Dark Lord. Uncle Lucius gave me Dobby. He is helping me to stay safe."

"I am sorry about your parents and your twin," said Anthony sincerely.

"Thank you, but I didn't know any of them," said Harry.

Together he and Anthony unpacked their stuff and placed their books on the shelves that were there. They talked until late that evening about everything. Harry was delighted to have another new friend. He knew that tomorrow would bring new adventures.

He had no idea that the accuracy of his thought was going to be correct.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. They are longer than I gave myself credit for. I hope I gave enough detail to the plot for you to not get mad at me for what is going on. Harry Potter Lexicon doesn't give that many names for students in Harry's year. So I just went with what they have there. As I stated before I made changes to attitudes and thoughts. Please remember that this is MY story and not Rowling's.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I only own the plot and a few unknown names.

DISCLAIMER – This story is really down on Dumbledore and Ron Weasley.

NOTE – So far no one has badgered me about the attitudes of my characters. For this I thank you immensely. As everyone knows, this is a fan fiction story of my own creation. Therefore the characters are as I want them to be. I am only saying this because in the past I have gotten negative feedback about the characteristics of my characters. For those that have sent reviews, I thank you. The more feedback I receive the more I can run the story better.

**Chapter 4 – Harry's Discovery**

The following day saw Harry and the rest of the school sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. They all had to wait for their school schedules to be passed out. Filius got to Harry and handed him his. Hermione received hers next.

"Look," said Hermione. "They gave us the same classes every day."

"Well we are in the same house," said Harry with a smile. "It is supposed to work that way."

"Oh duh," said Hermione. "Now I feel stupid. Of course we would have the same classes."

"Let's go see what Draco and Neville have for classes," suggested Harry.

"That's a good idea," said Hermione. "You go check with Draco and I will go check with Neville."

Harry nodded and he and Hermione headed off to Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables.

"What do you want Potter?" snarled Ronald Weasley. "Get the hell away from our table."

"Shut up Weasley," said Draco. "Harry is more than welcome to come to our table anytime he wants to. There is no rule saying that he can't come and sit here."

"Well I don't want the special needs git sitting near me," said Ron.

Harry was in tears now. He did not understand why Ron Weasley was so mean to him. Draco led Harry to where Hermione and Neville were sitting. He quickly told then what happened and what he was going to do about it and left. Draco first went to Percy and told him what Ron had said.

"Percy," said Draco. "I am not sure why, but Ron really has it in for Harry Potter. He just called him a special needs git and I don't appreciate him saying things like that about Harry."

"Thank you for telling me," said Percy. "I will handle my brother as best as I can. He should not be talking about Harry in that fashion. Where is Harry now?"

"Hermione and Neville are trying to calm him down," said Draco. "Harry started crying when Ron called him Special Needs."

"You go to your Head of House," said Percy. "I will have a quick word with Ron. Thanks for telling me. Mom asked that WE help protect Harry."

Draco nodded and went to Severus as Percy headed over to Ron.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" hissed Percy. "How dare you talk about Harry like that? After everything he has been through in his life, you have the audacity to insult him to his face. You just wait until I tell mom."

"Oh what," said Ron loudly. "The cry baby went and tattled on me? OH BOOHOO. Poor abused Harry Potter. I could care less about who did what to him. Get out of my face Percy."

"Let's see," said a cold voice behind Ron. "That will be five points from Slytherin for that tone of your voice to a prefect. It will be a months worth of detention for what you actually said about another student. I will be writing to your mother about the nasty things you have said about Harry Potter. That is ten points you have lost Slytherin House so far. Draco, try not to let your dorm mates hurt him. Much!"

With that Severus handed Draco and Ron their class schedules and walked away. Draco examined his schedule and noticed that he had many of his classes with Ravenclaw. He went over to Harry and told him that he would be there with him for about half of his classes. Neville said that he was in the other half. All four knew that the professors did this so that Harry would have at least one other student who had Harry's well being at heart in class with him.

Harry looked down at his list. As today was Monday, he knew he had Charms at ten with Professor Flitwick. Draco would be in that class. At eleven fifteen he had Transfiguration. Neville would be in that class. At one he had Double Potions. Draco would be in that class. At three forty five he had History of Magic with Professor Binns. Harry knew that Neville would be in that class as well. After gathering all of his books from his dorm, he rushed to the Charms classroom with Hermione and Draco. They entered the class and sat at the very front of the class.

Professor Flitwick was standing on his desk waiting for the class to settle down. He smiled at everyone and launched into his lesson.

"Today we will start with the Levitation Charm," he said. "Who can give me the correct name of the charm?"

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were the only ones to raise their hands. Professor Flitwick pointed to Draco.

"Wingardium Leviosa," said Draco.

"Very good," said Filius. "That is two points to Slytherin. Can anyone show me the correct wand movement that goes with the spell?"

This time only Harry raised his hand. Filius made sure that no one else had raised their hand and then pointed to Harry. Harry demonstrated the swish and flick movement with his wand and accidentally levitated Filius off of his desk. Harry quickly lowered the professor back down and turned very red in the face.

"That was very good Mr. Potter," said Filius. "Take two points for Ravenclaw for demonstrating it properly. Take five more points for doing the spell. Then take this letter up to the Head Mistress for me if you would. Do not worry. You are not in any trouble."

Filius wrote a quick letter to Minerva and handed it to Harry who left quickly to go and see Minerva.

"So Harry Potter cast the spell when he was just asked to demonstrate the wand movement, but he is not in trouble?" asked Ron. "How is that fair?"

"Five points from Slytherin for your rude tone," said Filius. "You would do well to keep your mouth closed. The fact that he did a non verbal spell in his first year is very impressive. Not that I need to explain myself to you, but no student has ever been able to do a non verbal spell in their first year. If I ever hear you question my teaching methods again, I will throw you out of my class. Do I make myself clear to you Mr. Weasley?"

Ron scowled at Filius, but did not give him an answer. Filius stared hard at him for a moment before turning to the rest of the class.

"So Mr. Malfoy has given you the correct pronunciation and Mr. Potter has shown you the proper wand movement," said Filius. "Now off you all go. Let's see if anyone else can do it."

The class all took their wands and gave the incantation and the wand movement. Draco and Hermione did it on the first try. This earned both Slytherin and Ravenclaw five points each. Seamus ended up setting his desk on fire which resulted in Gryffindor losing five points. Ron was waving his wand so hard that it flew out of his hand and hit Hermione in the face. This resulted in Filius giving him detention. Filius went around the room and helped the rest of the students with their annunciation as well as wand movements.

Harry made his way to the gargoyle in front of the Head Mistress' office. He gave the correct password and was allowed entry. He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Minerva answered the door and was a little surprised to see Harry standing there.

"What happened?" asked Minerva quickly escorting Harry to her desk.

"I accidentally levitated Uncle Filius off his desk," said Harry handing her the scroll. "I didn't mean to."

Minerva tapped the scroll with her wand and unsealed it. She read the letter twice just to make sure.

"Harry," she said with a smile. "Uncle Filius has told me that you were able to do the spell correctly on the first try. That is very good. What is even better is that you were able to do the spell nonverbally. That is even better. We usually don't train you in nonverbal spells until you are in sixth year. No one is angry with you. In fact, we are all VERY proud of you."

"Really?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yes Harry," she said. "Why don't you head back to class now? I will tell Uncle Severus and Aunt Pomona the good news for you. They will all be very happy and proud of you."

"Thanks Aunt Mini," said Harry getting up and heading for the door.

When he left, Minerva did just what she said she would. She wrote a letter and made duplicates to all of the teachers informing them to not be surprised if Harry did non verbal spells in their class. When she had the letters ready, she used her fire to send them to each professor that mattered. Harry would indeed be a very gifted child and a very powerful wizard.

Harry made it back to class and sat quietly with Hermione and Draco. He quietly told them what Minerva had said. Filius overheard the conversation, but did not interrupt it. All three could do the spell quite easily and they were speaking very quietly so that they did not disturb the rest of the class. On one round he stopped by Harry and whispered to him.

"See," he whispered. "I told you that you weren't in trouble."

Ron started to mumble something under his breath and stopped when he saw the looks on the faces of Hermione, Draco, and Filius. He quickly shut up and went back to practicing his spell. He still had not been able to cast it. When class ended, Hermione and Harry both said goodbye to Draco and left to head to the Transfiguration classroom. Harry was feeling better about what had happened. Having known only pain and abuse his whole life, Harry was still unaccustomed to receiving praise for anything. He knew that many of the professors cared about him, but he was still looking over his shoulder for the slap, kick, or verbal thrashing that he was so used to. When they got to the Transfiguration classroom, they met Neville and the three of them sat together in the front of the class. While waiting for the rest of the students to come in, Remus stooped low in front of Harry and whispered to him.

"Harry," he said. "I went to school with your mom and dad. We were best friends. If you have any trouble, please know that I will help the rest of the professors protect you. I also want to congratulate you on doing a nonverbal spell. That is VERY advanced magic."

"Thank you Professor Lupin," said Harry. "Maybe one evening we can sit together and you can tell me about my mom and dad."

"That is a good idea," said Remus. "I will send you an owl when it is ok to come and see me. I want to make sure I get permission from Professor McGonagall first."

Harry nodded as he watched Remus stand back up and walk to the front of the room. Remus started off by having the class take lots of notes on the subject. He was a good teacher and many in the class were gratified by the warmth in his voice. He demonstrated as much as he talked. Towards the end of the class he gave each person a match and instructed him on how to change it into a needle. Harry waved his wand and muttered the incantation and changed his match into a perfect needle on the first try. Hermione was quick to follow him. Both earn three points each for doing it on their first try.

"Mr. Potter," said Remus winking at him and handing him another match. "Let's see if you can do that again without actually saying the words out loud."

Harry waved his wand and thought the incantation hard in his head. He smiled when he saw another perfect needle where a match had been.

"Five points to Ravenclaw," said Remus holding up the pin.

Harry and Hermione both grinned. Neville smiled as well. It was good to see Harry smiling. The first day he spent mostly in tears due to insults and worry about getting into trouble when he had done nothing wrong. Hermione was also happy to see Harry smiling. There was hope for him after all. She had gone to Professor McGonagall and asked her specifics about Harry's life before he came to Hogwarts. Minerva sat the serious young girl down and told her the harsh truth of the matter. Hermione was near tears when she heard about some of the things that were discovered to have actually happened to Harry.

When Transfiguration class was over, Harry, Hermione, and Neville went to their dorms to switch books for the next two classes and then went down to lunch. Neville sat with the Hufflepuff table as Harry and Hermione sat with their own house mates. The mail came in and Harry spotted Hedwig among them. She had a small letter in her beak. She landed on the pro offered arm and Harry took his letter.

"She is beautiful," said Hermione giving her some bread.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick bought her for me for my birthday," said Harry happily. "She was my first ever birthday gift."

Harry opened his note. It was from Professor Sprout.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on doing such a wonderful job in Charms._

_I look forward to tomorrow afternoon when you are in my Herbology class._

_Keep up the good work._

_Aunt Pomona_

Harry let Hermione read the note. As she was reading it an old owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a red envelope on Ron's head. Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Harry all watched with curiosity. They knew it was a howler. Ron opened the letter hesitantly. As soon as he opened it, it rose in the air and started screaming at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY," it screamed. "HOW DARE YOU BE SUCH AN ASS IN SCHOOL? IF I HEAR ONCE MORE ABOUT YOU PICKING ON OTHER STUDENTS IN SCHOOL AND SAYING NASTY THINGS TO HURT THEIR FEELINGS FOR NO REASON THEN I WILL PULL YOU OUT OF SCHOOL AND BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME. YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO HARRY THIS INSTANT. I DARE YOU TO DO THAT AGAIN TO THAT YOUNG MAN. HARRY DEAR, CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW. IF YOU EVER NEED ANYTHING, TELL PERCY AND HE WILL LET ME KNOW."

When the letter was done screaming, it burst into flame and landed in Ron's food. Ron was disgusted and embarrassed. Students laughed at him openly to his face. He stalked from the Great Hall after throwing Harry a dirty look. Minerva and Severus both hid smiles behind their napkins. They knew of Molly's temper when it came to her children misbehaving. Other Professors were also attempting to hide their smiles behind their hands and such.

When lunch was over, Harry and Hermione met up with Draco and made their way down to the dungeons for Potions class. When they got into the room, Harry and Hermione sat together at one table, and Draco and Blaise sat behind them. Others made sure that Ron sat as far away from Harry as possible. Severus came into the room and looked around. When he noticed the seating arrangements he nodded his head and then began his lesson.

"I will not tolerate any foolishness in this class," said Severus. "I don't like children that play games. You will do your potions and you will not cause trouble in this class. If you do the consequences will be dire."

Many of the students looked alert at this. Among them was Harry. He liked potions. Having made a few already, he was looking forward to making some more.

"Mr. Potter," said Severus suddenly. "What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion that is so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Death," answered Harry quickly.

"Two points to Ravenclaw," said Severus. "Mr. Malfoy, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat Professor," said Draco proudly.

"Two points to Slytherin," said Severus. "Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Ron shrugged and looked down with a scowl.

"Am I not good enough for you to answer me?" asked Severus in a deadly voice. "Miss Parkinson did you hear me ask Weasley a question?"

"Yes Sir," she answered. "You asked if he knew the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane."

"Two points to Slytherin for paying attention," said Severus. "Miss Granger, why do you think he didn't answer me?"

"If I had to take a guess," she replied. "It would be because he doesn't know and is too embarrassed to say so."

"Two points to Ravenclaw for that logical conclusion," said Severus. "Mr. Potter, do you think it is right for him to not know?"

"I would not say it is wrong," said Harry carefully. "It could be that he just can't remember is all, or that he accidentally missed that in the book."

"Do you think I should take points from him?" asked Severus.

"No Sir," said Harry truthfully. "I think he should go back and re read the chapter."

"Very wise," said Severus. "Five points to Ravenclaw. Mr. Weasley you will write me an essay on those two herbs to be handed in on Wednesday. You may thank Mr. Potter that I am not taking points from you for this."

"Thanks," mumbled Ron darkly to Harry.

"Mr. Zabini," said Severus. "Please enlighten Mr. Weasley on the difference between the two."

"There isn't any difference," said Blaise. "They are the same plant with different names. They are also known as aconite."

"Very good," said Severus. "Two points to Slytherin. Today we are going to work on the Boil Cure Potion. The instructions are on the board. The ingredients are in the store room."

Harry smiled. He had made this potion before and he knew how to do it. He got up and went to get the ingredients for Hermione and himself as Draco got up and got his for his table. The two sat down and Hermione and Harry worked on their potions. Harry had his done easily. Hermione did hers just as well, but it took her just a bit longer than Harry. She almost made a mistake and Harry stopped her at the last second when he saw what she was going to do. He pointed to the line on the board and she looked. When she realized what she was about to do, she thanked him and made the proper correction. Harry bottled his potion and walked up to Severus' desk and labeled it with his name. Severus gave him a wink and a small smile and Harry went back to his table to clean up. He replaced the ingredients from his table as well as Draco's table in the cupboard. As he was coming out of the store room, he noticed Ron was using a wrong ingredient.

"Ron Weasley STOP," called Harry. "That is the wrong ingredient."

Ron poured the ingredient in anyway and his cauldron melted causing the potion to explode all over the place.

Harry reacted at once. He ran to Severus' desk and grabbed his potion and raced to Ron. Severus was right behind him waving his wand to clear the mess before anyone got seriously hurt. Hermione grabbed her potion and helped Harry treat everyone that got hit by Ron's potion. Severus personally sent Ron to the hospital wing so that Ron could feel the pain of his stupidity all the way there.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw for you quick actions," said Severus to Harry. "For those of you not treated yet, go to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey has more of this potion. Class, for those of you that have completed your potion label it and place it on my desk. I want a foot long composition on the workings of this potion. Class is dismissed. Harry I would like a word with you."

When the students finished cleaning up and replacing their ingredients, they placed their finished product on Severus' desk for grading. From there they left.

When Harry was alone in the room with Severus, he was pulled into a hug.

"That was very quick thinking and actions on your part," said Severus. "I am very proud of you. I will let Aunt Mini know what happened. I also want to congratulate you on your use of nonverbal spells. I am very proud to have you as a student."

"Thanks Uncle Sev," said Harry. "Is Professor Lupin trustworthy or does he have connections with Dumbledore?"

"Remus and I may have had our quarrels when he and I were in school," said Severus. "However he is definantly a trustworthy person. He would give his own life to save yours. He was a good friend of your mom and dad's. He has problems like everyone else, but he is a good man. Now run along to your next class before you are late."

"Thanks again Uncle Sev," Harry called as he raced out of the room.

Severus smiled to himself as he wrote a letter to Minerva and sent it to her. Harry Potter was indeed a good person.

Harry made it to the History of Magic classroom with about two minutes to spare. He quickly found Hermione and Neville and went to sit with them. He told them what Severus had said and they all shared a smile. Professor Binns floated through the classroom and started his lecture. Harry and Hermione were barely able to keep awake. The way the professor taught was extremely boring and very monotone. Both Harry and Hermione were glad that they had read "History of Magic" a couple of times before class. This was going to be Harry's worst subject. When the bell rang and they were finally able to get up, Harry and Hermione ran back to the Ravenclaw tower to gather all of their books for study hall after dinner. They knew that they would be working in the library or in the Great Hall for one hour on homework and such. Harry and Hermione opted for the library. That way they could check out a few books on different things as well. Dinner was a noisy affair as many of the students heard about what Harry had done in Potions. Ron was still in the hospital from the amount of potion that had hit him. When dinner was done, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco all headed to the library. They wanted to get started on their homework and get it picked out of the way. Madam Pince smiled at them and showed them to a table where they could sit. The four pulled out their books and began to work. It did not take long for Hermione, Harry, and Draco to finish with their potions essay. It was by far the easiest one. Transfiguration was next as it was the hardest one. They finished it in plenty of time. Harry was in his element in helping the other three with their charms essay. He enjoyed helping. Much of what was taught was relatively easy for Harry.

They approached Minerva and showed her that they had completed their homework. She gave them permission to go and enjoy themselves. Harry was standing there with an odd sort of look on his face. Something was edging him and he couldn't place his finger on what was going on. Minerva saw the look on his face and was immediately at his side.

"Harry?" she asked worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"I feel something is calling me in the castle," said Harry. "Not a bad call. It is something that is saying that it is time for me to claim it. Didn't you say that my dad told you and Uncle Sev that there was something that he left in the castle for me?"

"Yes, that's right," said Minerva. "He said you would know where it was when the time is right. I think that now is the time. Just follow your instinct and let it guide you. You three come with us."

They watched as Harry went into a daze and let the magic guide him out of the Great Hall. He wandered towards the Gryffindor Tower. He pointed at the Fat Lady and Minerva quickly gave the password. Harry led the group up to the boy's dorm. He went into the room that had once been for James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. This room was now for Fred, George, and a few other third year students. Harry was still glazed as he went to the blank wall and knelt down. Minerva watched as Harry worked on a brick trying to get it out of the wall. Minerva pulled out her wand and made the brick vanish. Harry reached in and pulled out a very ancient looking box. When he touched the box it began to glow red, then white, then blue, then green, then purple, and finally brown. Harry came back with a start.

"Where are we?" he asked confused.

"We are in what used to be your father's dorm room in Gryffindor tower," said Minerva. "How about you tuck that box into your robe pocket and we head up to my office."

"Ok," said Harry lifting a shaking hand to his forehead.

Minerva led the four students to her office. When she had them seated, she had Harry take out the box. Harry placed it on her desk and opened it. Inside were fourteen very old rings. They were elegantly made so that they would work with either gender. Harry looked inside and a note was with the rings. At the moment two rings were glowing. Harry took them both out and placed them on the desk. He reached for the first one and opened the letter.

_The Sunstone is for our first born Harry James Potter. This ring will give you command over the elements of Fire, Earth, and Healing. The moonstone would go to David James Potter. This ring will give you command of the elements of Ice, Water, and Wind. As David is no long among the living both rings are for you Harry. These two rings will give you command of all six elements. Use them wisely. Your next job is to let the other rings choose their human counterpart. The rings with red stones will give their bearer control over the element of fire. The rings with white stones will give the bearer control of ice. The rings with green stones will give the bearer control over plants and soil. The rings with the blue stones will give the bearer control of water. The purple stone and the turquoise stone will give the bearer the ability to heal. The brown stone and the diamond will give their bearers control of the winds. The rings are spelled to find their proper person. When a person is near the rings, the one meant for them will glow. To activate the other rings, you must first place your rings on your fingers. This is the only help we can give you._

_With all our love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Harry handed the letter to Minerva who read it. While she was reading the letter, Harry picked up the Sunstone Ring and placed it on his middle finger of his left hand. He started to glow gold for a moment. He then he picked up the moonstone ring and placed it on his right middle finger. His glow went from gold to silver. When he was done, he looked into the open box. Four of the remaining twelve rings were glowing.

"I have no idea of which ring is for who," said Harry.

"I think I know," said Hermione. "The sapphire ring is glowing. I was born in September. These rings all match the birth stones of the months. I am assuming that someone here in the room was born in June, July, and October."

"I was born in June," said Draco. "Maybe the pearl ring is meant for me."

Harry took the ring out of the box and handed it to Draco. When Draco placed it on his finger, he started glowing white. Nodding, Harry took out the sapphire ring and handed it to Hermione. As soon as she placed it on her finger, she started glowing blue.

"I was born in July," said Harry. "I don't think this ring was meant for me though."

"I was born in October," said Minerva.

"My birthday is in July," said Neville. "Maybe the ring is meant for me."

Harry took out the ruby ring and handed it to Neville. He took out the opal ring and handed it to Minerva. Once they put the ring on their fingers, they started to glow the color of the stone.

"I wonder who will teach us how to use these," said Harry.

"I guess we will find out when all of the rings are claimed," said Minerva. "I am sure I do not have to tell you all that discretion is a must here. Harry I only want you to take that box out when you think there is a bearer present."

"Yes Aunt Mini," said Harry. "I will be careful. Do you know if Uncle Severus, Aunt Pomona, or any of the others were born in any of these months that are left?"

"I will look into it for you," she promised. "Right now I want you all to go and get some rest. This has been a very busy day."

The students all nodded and left the office. Minerva looked down at her ring. She would have to do some research on the matter to see if she could figure out how to work the power. It would come in handy in keeping the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Dumbledore away from Harry. What she didn't know and Harry later discovered was that there was a book under the tray that held the rings. Harry sat late into the night reading the book.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. I am still toying with how I want this to work. I know that once again I am making Harry into a super being, but once again I remind you that this is my story and that is how I want it to be. Thanks in advance for the reviews and support.


	6. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own the plot but not the characters.

DISCLAIMER – Lots of Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Eventually I will have a slash.

NOTE – So far so good. No one has complained yet about the attitudes that I adjusted in the story. For this I thank you. I have been working hard to make sure I have certain facts right, but for the sake of the story, I may have to adjust things. This is your heads up as to why I changed certain things. Thanks for understanding.

**Chapter 5 – Minerva Steps In**

Minerva was wondering how to activate the ring. She knew that she had to figure something out fast before the children accidentally froze, drowned, or set someone on fire without meaning to. She had an itch in her mind that said Harry would figure this out long before she did.

She went down to breakfast the next day to a shocking sight. Severus was standing there screaming at a student while Harry was unconscious on the floor. She quickly rushed to his side.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WOULD POSSESS YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS," Severus screamed. "ALL HE DID WAS WALK INTO THE ROOM. I WATCHED YOU AS YOU HEXED HIM."

"Severus," called Minerva. "What is going on?"

"Mr. Weasley thought it was funny to stun Harry when he walked into the door," he replied. "He took something from Harry, but when I asked him about it, he claimed it was his and that Harry stole it from him."

"How could Harry steal anything from Mr. Weasley?" asked Minerva. "They are not even in the same dorm."

"WELL WEASLEY?" snarled Severus.

While waiting for Severus to get an answer, Minerva looked Harry over. She noticed that a few things were missing from him. She stood up and looked over to Poppy.

"Madam Pomfrey," she called. "Harry is starting to bleed from a wound on his head. I need you to come and assist him."

"Severus," she said turning to the fuming man. "I know what it was that Mr. Weasley took from Harry."

"What was it?" Severus asked.

"Two rings and a box," said Minerva. "Please get these items from him immediately. They are very important."

When Severus went to approach Ron, the boy's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Severus leaned over and grabbed the rings and the box from Ron's pockets and looked over to Minerva. She grabbed the rings and returned them to Harry's fingers. From there, she placed the box in his pocket.

"You and Pomona come to my office," she said helping Harry stand. "I think you should get Remus as well."

"Minerva," Poppy said pointing to Ron. "This boy was under the Imperius Curse. A very powerful one if my judgment is correct."

"Get him to the medical ward and do what you can for him," said Minerva. "I will be down in a few minutes. I have to speak to Pomona, Severus, and Remus."

The school nurse nodded her head and then went about her duties. Remus and Pomona followed Severus as Minerva guided Harry out of the Great Hall. As she passed, she saw Draco, Hermione, and Neville standing there with a worried look on their faces. She nodded her head as an indication that they were to follow them. The group made their way up to Minerva's office. After making sure that Harry was ok she invited everyone to sit.

"Harry," said Minerva. "Could you open the box? I think that the three professors in this room may be candidates for what is inside."

Harry slowly opened the box and inside three rings was glowing. Harry took the three rings out and waited.

"Give the red one to Severus, the blue one to Remus, and the green one to Pomona," said Minerva softly.

Harry did as she suggested. He watched as the three professors put the rings on and began to glow the appropriate color.

"It is an honor to be wearing this ring again," said Remus. "I did not think I would ever see it again."

"You know about this?" asked Minerva.

"I wore one of these briefly when James was alive," said Remus. "The ring faded from my finger when James died."

"Do you know how to activate them?" asked Minerva.

"They will not activate until all twelve are on someone's finger," he replied. "I will tell you what I know."

Remus spent the next hour instructing the others on how to activate the rings. It was relatively simple when one thought about it.

"The main thing is once we are all wearing a ring," said Remus. "We all gather together. Upon that time, Harry will spin his two rings three times around his fingers. When he does that, we do the same with ours. From there to activate the element, you just concentrate."

"You already knew this," said Minerva looking at Harry. "Didn't you?"

"Yes Aunt Mini," he admitted. "I read about it in the book my dad left in the box under the rings. The reason why Uncle Remus never got to actually use his ring is because all twelve of the other rings were not given out. The history in the book says that there are two rings for me because I was the first born. David as my twin could have shared the power until I got married. Once I became married the moonstone would go to my spouse. The book also says that the Sunstone always goes to the first born child. It also says that I do not have to die for the rings to be passed on. I can take them off at any time and give them to my first born. If I have no children I can pass the rings on to who ever I choose."

"Where were these rings hidden?" asked Pomona admiring the emerald ring that graced her finger.

"In the one place that Albus would have never thought to look," said Minerva with a smile. "They were hidden right under his very nose. James as the last Potter at the time hid them behind a brick in the wall in his dorm. I am assuming by Remus' explanation that when he was killed, the rings all came back to the box which acts as a safeguard for the rings until someone with the power can claim them."

"I had often wondered where he hid the rings," said Remus. "I did not pry because it wasn't my place, but I was mildly curious at the time."

"Also the book said that these rings have been in my family since the days of Merlin," said Harry. "According to the book, an ancestor of mine saved Merlin's life one day. For payment, Merlin gave my family the power to work with the elements. It works the same way as when King Arthur had his Round Table. All of the ring bearers do not have to be blood related. They just have to have some heartfelt affiliation of the bearer of the Sunstone. Uncle Remus as a friend of my dad's, you can continue to carry the ring. Hermione, Draco, and Neville are my friends that have helped protect me from the very first day. So the rings accepted them. Aunt Mini, Uncle Sev, and Aunt Pomona, as my guardians that help me and take care of me the rings chose you. Something tells me that the Weasleys will be brought into the fold as well. Mrs. Weasley has Percy and the twins watching out over me."

"We can always ask them to come to the school and try them out," said Severus. "The Weasleys are good people. The exception to that rule would be Ronald of course."

"I will call Molly and arrange for the Weasley's to meet us here Saturday afternoon," said Minerva. "That will give her time to contact her oldest sons and such. Now I think you are all due for class at the moment. I will get right on this."

Everyone laughed as they left the room. Harry went to class and joined Hermione and Neville for double Transfiguration. Harry and Hermione were excelling quickly in this class. Harry was looking forward to his next class which was Herbology. He was waiting to see some of the interesting things that Aunt Pomona would show them. The day passed without further incident. Harry and Hermione were quickly becoming the star pupils of their year. Draco was right behind them in marks. Neville was struggling a little, but with the help of the other three he was able to keep up. The professors were all extremely pleased to see that with the help of the other three, Harry was coming out of his shell. He was still a shy and bashful person, but he was starting to walk with more confidence in his step. The week ended and Harry eagerly anticipated the arrival of the Weasley's. Percy and the twins talked about their older brothers and the work they did. When the family was present, Minerva and the current ring bearers went up to her office. Ginny and Hermione were talking. They became fast friends. Harry was awed by Bill and Charlie. Both shook Harry's hand with loving warmth. Mrs. Weasley had to be pried off of Harry so that Arthur could greet him. Everyone sat down and between Harry and Minerva; they told everyone what was going on. After swearing a Wizard's oath to not repeat this to anyone including their younger brother, Harry took out the box and opened it. The rest of the rings were all glowing.

"It seems you were right," said Severus.

"Who was born in February?" asked Harry pulling out the amethyst ring.

"I was," said Arthur.

Harry handed him the ring and had the satisfaction of seeing the purple glow surround Arthur.

"Who was born in April?" Harry asked pulling out the diamond ring.

"We were," said Fred and George in unison.

"Which of you is the older twin?" asked Minerva.

"I am," said Fred.

Everyone was awed by the maturity that the twins were possessing. Even the twins knew that this was serious business. Harry handed the ring to Fred who slid it on his finger. Harry watched as he began to glow a pale white for a moment.

"Let George try," said Harry.

When George put the ring on his finger, he looked thrilled to see that the ring would work for either twin.

"I suggest that you boys swap every day," said Molly raising a finger in warning. "You both apparently can use it, but I don't want any fighting over it."

"Don't worry mom," said the twins in unison. "We will work this out among ourselves. We will be fine."

"Who was born in August?" asked Harry pulling out the Peridot ring.

Percy and Ginny both raised their hands. As Percy was the eldest, he was given first try. It was discovered however that he did not glow when the ring was on his finger. He took the ring off and handed it to Ginny. As soon as it was on her finger she glowed green.

"I am sorry Percy," said Harry. "I hope you aren't mad at me."

"Of course not," said Percy. "You are like a little brother to me. You do not control the magic in the rings. They choose their wearer not you. This means that Ginny will be a powerful witch. I am happy being support staff and big brother."

Harry smiled at Percy and looked at the last two rings. He held the topaz and turquoise ring in each hand. Bill and Charlie walked up and placed the appropriate ring on their fingers. Both men began to glow the color of the gem stone. Harry smiled. All of the rings had chosen someone. From there he described what he read in the book. Harry was about to turn his ring when Draco cried out. His hand hurt and he took off the ring. Harry was not disturbed much by this, but he was concerned for his friend's safety. He took off the moonstone ring and handed it to Draco.

"Aunt Mini," said Harry. "Is there another student born in June that would be good for this ring?"

Minerva placed her wand to her throat and called Cedric Diggory to her office. Severus nodded at her choice and left to go open the door for him. Cedric looked a little scared at the assembly before him.

"Not to worry Cedric," said Pomona. "You are not in any trouble. What are your views of Harry Potter?"

"He is like a little brother," said Cedric. "I think he is a great little guy."

Harry walked up to him and smiled. He opened his hand and presented the Pearl ring to Cedric. Cedric looked questioningly at it for a moment. It was glowing white in Harry's hand.

"Take it," encouraged Molly. "It was meant for you. Something must have changed to cause Draco to be eligible for the Moonstone ring."

Cedric looked at Molly and took the ring. As soon as he placed it on his hand he started to glow white for a moment. Draco meanwhile placed the Moonstone on his finger and he began to glow a silver color.

When all of the rings were on the appropriate finger, Harry explained to everyone what they needed to do. He and Draco turned their rings three times. When they were done everyone else turned theirs three times as well. The lines of power connected to each person and everyone wearing a ring rose off the floor. It was as if the information was flooding their minds. When they settled back on their feet, they all knew how to activate the power of the rings.

"We will work on this," said Minerva. "I think it is best to wait until Ginny is able to come to Hogwarts on the weekends to train with us. This way we can all work together."

"It may be better to let each element work together first," said Severus. "That way we can all master our own element before we begin working together as a cohesive unit. It will also alleviate over burdening Harry and Draco as they are learning more than one."

"I think that might be best," said Pomona. "That way the boys don't fall behind in their studies. It will also help the rest of the students as well. So I suggest that Harry work with Severus first with Fire while Draco works with Minerva using Ice. Remus can work with Hermione using water. If Molly brings Ginny to the castle every weekend, then I can work with her on Earth. We can go from there."

"That sounds like a great plan," said Minerva.

"We should wait until after the New Year to start working with the elements," said Severus. "This will give the students time to adjust to the school and learn normal magic before we start training with the elements."

"I like the sound of that as well," said Minerva.

The meeting with the group was then concluded. Harry and the students went back to their classes and things were going great. Minerva decided that now that Albus was no longer in the castle that they might as well do a resort. She discussed it with the sorting hat and it was decided that Draco should move to Ravenclaw. Neville would stay in Hufflepuff so that he and Cedric could help keep an eye on things.

September went by and before anyone knew it, October was upon them. The days were getting colder as the students went to their different classes. Draco, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting together on Halloween Night talking about their training. Draco was happy to be in all of Harry's classes. Ron had tried a number of times to get most of Slytherin House to turn against Draco. He had very little success. He was constantly in the hospital wing with the effects of different hexes on him. It was after one of these incidents that Harry, Draco, and Hermione were talking when Hermione excused herself to go to the restroom. She was sitting in the rest room thinking about things as she used the toilet. A strange noise alerted her that she wasn't alone.

In the Great Hall, Professor Quirrell rushed in screaming about a troll loose in the school. He ran away as the rest of the professors got up to go deal with it. The prefects were instructed to lead their house back to their dorms. Harry, Draco, and Neville were standing there debating.

"Guys," said Harry. "Hermione went to the girl's room. She doesn't know about the troll. We have to go and help her."

Cedric agreed with him and the group set out. They reached the girl's restroom just in time to hear Hermione scream in fear. The boys rushed in. They stood there in amazement for a moment at the sight of the troll standing there swinging its club at Hermione. The troll lifted its club again and smashed it on Hermione's leg. The boys acted automatically at that point.

Neville raced away to go alert the professors. Cedric, Harry, and Draco clasped hands and all of a sudden their elemental powers acted up. Draco sent a stream of water flying at the troll. As the water was backing it up, Cedric let loose with a blast of ice freezing the water to the troll causing it to be frozen solid up against the wall. By this time Minerva and Pomona entered and was witnessing the act of the three boys. Harry let the other two go and walked over to Hermione. He knelt next to her injured leg and gently placed his hands on the wound. He concentrated hard on his healing spark and let it flow into his hands. The purple Aura surrounded Harry just as the silver and white auras surrounded Draco and Cedric. Minerva added her ice to the flow from Cedric relieving the young man from his burden. Pomona rushed over to Harry to see if she could help him in any way. Harry was breathing hard as he allowed the magic of healing to close the wound surrounding Hermione's leg. When the wound was totally healed, Harry sat back weakly in Pomona's arms. Hermione rushed over and scooted behind Pomona as Minerva and Draco finished encasing the troll in ice. When they were done, Minerva and Pomona called the other Professors to help get the children up to their dorms. Harry was completely wiped out due to the amount of energy it took to heal Hermione's leg. Draco was little better off. Cedric had caught his wind when Minerva stepped into the fight but was still a little shaky. Neville stood up and draped his arm around Cedric's waist to help steady him. Severus, Filius, Rolanda, and Aurora came rushing in. They each grabbed a child and helped them as Poppy rushed in to help Minerva.

"Well," said the Head Mistress. "Now we know what it is like to use our elemental powers. That will be ten points to Ravenclaw for Draco and Harry coming in to help Hermione. I will award both boys another ten points for helping with the troll and injured student. I will award Hufflepuff House ten points for both Cedric and Neville for helping. I will also award Cedric another ten points for assisting with encasing the troll in ice. What I don't understand is what you all were doing here."

"Hermione didn't know about the troll," said Neville. "I saw her when she got up and heard her when she said she had to use the loo. So we rushed over here to come and get her to go back to our dorms when we heard her scream."

"We asked Neville to get you," said Cedric picking up the story. "Harry grabbed me and Draco's hands and then the magic flared and we just acted. Hermione had gotten hit by the club and we got angry about that. We just acted."

"Well," said Minerva with a smile. "That was very brave of you all. That shows team unity, spirit, and the need to defend your fellow students. I am very proud of you all. Now why don't you all go to your dorms and get into bed. I will have some of the house elves bring you something to eat. I will also be giving you all an award for services to the school."

"Thanks Aunt Mini," said Harry standing with the help of Pomona.

Minerva smiled as all of the students grinned with pleasure at their success. They all left and they helped each other head to their dormitories. Minerva sighed and wondered what to do about the troll. She sent a patronus to the Ministry of Magic and told them what was going on. Pomona promised to see to the Ministry Officials and told Minerva to go and lie down.

"Where is Severus?" asked Minerva. "I thought he would come here and help out."

"I am right here," said Severus. "Professor Quirrell was not as passed out as he pretended to be. I went to check the wards on the third floor. They are still holding but barely. Professor Quirrell, I found down the hall lurking and watching. I think he is trying to steal our hidden item. I just don't have proof yet. So while you all were taking care of things here, I was there ensuring that another catastrophe didn't occur."

"Very good," said Minerva. "Maybe we should consider taking the stone out of here so that no one gets hurt. Albus put it there for a reason. I just hope it was not to lure any of the students there."

"Well I know my trial will be hard to pass," said Severus. "The first trial for anyone to get to the stone will be to get by Hagrid's dog. It bit me. I have to go and see Poppy about it."

"Yes you might want to do that," said Pomona. "That does look kind of nasty. I will see you all later. There is someone at the gates."

"That would be Cornelius and the squad from the magical creature department," said Minerva. "I will stay here. Severus, melt the ice off the troll please. We don't want too many questions. I will break a toilet to make it look like the toilet flooded the floor."

Severus nodded and set to work. Minerva set to work as well. When it was all said and done, it looked like the troll had gotten in and destroyed half the bathroom. Both nodded their heads in appreciation and went their different ways.

The next day the school was buzzing with the information. It was spread fast that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, and Neville Longbottom had fought and beaten the troll. Harry and Hermione tried to tell people that they did not fight the troll, but no one would hear it. A few days later, Minerva handed Harry, Draco, Neville, and Cedric a trophy for their quick actions of that night. Harry grinned as he looked at his cup with his name and the date on it. The little plaque gave a brief description of why he received the award. All in all it was a good day.

School returned to normal and classes started again. Cedric had Quidditch practice so he was busy as were the twins. Percy was seen talking with Harry and Hermione often. Minerva was sitting there with a smile as she saw the house rivalries start to fade away. All because of one abused little boy. Now the entire school was determined to help Harry Potter.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This chapter is slightly shorter than the others. I just ran out of plot for this chapter. I hope you all forgive me. I was going to make Harry the sole carrier of both the Sunstone and the Moonstone, but I didn't want him to be any more powerful than he already was. I debated between Cedric and Draco and ended up with Draco. I may change it later, but I have always liked the Draco and Harry pairing. Please do not expect any romance until they are older. Thanks.


	7. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. I own the plot but not the characters.

DISCLAIMER – This story starts out with child abuse and molestation. I will not tolerate people being nasty to me because they do not like what I have written. That is the purpose of this disclaimer. If you read something you don't like, then it is your fault for not paying attention. There will be lots of Ron and Dumbledore bashing.

NOTE – Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I have been toying with the idea for some time. I think I bit off a bit more than I can chew doing two stories at once as well as being beta reader for two others. This is a story I will continue with, but I ask for patience as I want to finish the other story first. On a happy not, I have decided to write a crossover story later. I will do a Harry and Edward story.

**Chapter 6 – Fire and Ice**

October faded into November. Harry and his friends were on the grounds one evening enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. They decided to go and visit Hagrid. When they knocked, it took a few moments for Hagrid to answer the door. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

"I didn't think yer lot would want to talk te me," said Hagrid. "I am sorry for what Dumbledore did ye Harry. It was not right. Had I known, I would never have brought ye to the Dursleys.

"Don't worry about it Hagrid," said Harry. "I am better now thanks to the staff of Hogwarts."

"Hagrid what do you have there?" asked Cedric pointing to the fireplace.

"A better question would be, where you got it," remarked Hermione. "Hagrid it is illegal to have a dragon egg."

"I won it in a poker game last nigh," said Hagrid.

"Who was it that you won it from?" asked Draco. "It would have to be someone that doesn't have much to lose to have a dragon egg on their person."

"I don rightly know," admitted Hagrid. "I never saw his face. Kept his hood up."

"What did you two talk about?" asked Harry.

"About the different animals I raised an such," said Hagrid. "I told him, after Fluffy that a dragon would be easy to deal with."

"Hagrid," said Hermione with a sigh. "You can NOT raise a dragon in here."

"Why not?" Hagrid asked indignantly.

"You live in a wood house would be a start," said Cedric.

The egg on the fire started to make noise. Harry and the rest watched in fascination as it began to hatch. When it was fully out of the egg, Hagrid scratched it under the chin causing it to belch fire. After putting out the flames in his beard, Hagrid sighed looking at the little beast.

"Hagrid," said Harry. "How about we get Charlie to bring this little one to the dragon colony in Romania? That way it gets cared for by professionals and you don't get into trouble."

"You think that will work?" asked Hagrid.

"I think it is your best interest," said Neville speaking for the first time.

"I can talk to Professor McGonagall for you," said Harry. "I am sure that she would be more than willing to help you."

"Thank ye Harry," said Hagrid.

"No problem," he replied. "I would guess that you will hear from her in the next couple of days."

Hagrid nodded and opened the door for them to leave. Harry made his way to the Minerva's office and knocked on the door. She opened it and was surprised to see him standing there.

"What can I help you with Harry?" she asked as she allowed him into the room.

"Aunt Mini," he said. "Hagrid acquired a dragon egg and it hatched in his hut. Is there anyway you can contact Charlie Weasley so that he can come get the baby dragon so that it doesn't burn Hagrid's house down and of course get him into trouble?"

"How did Hagrid get the egg?" asked Minerva after a moment.

Harry spent the next few minutes relating the conversation that the group had with Hagrid.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," said Minerva. "I will take care of it immediately. If you see Uncle Severus on your way out anywhere could you tell him I wish to see him?"

"Sure," said Harry with a smile.

After hugging Minerva, Harry left the room and went downstairs. Severus was just about to enter the Great Hall when Harry noticed him. He walked over and relayed the message.

"Thanks brat," said Severus fondly. "Why don't you go in and sit. Dinner will be starting soon. I will see you in a few minutes."

Harry smiled and entered the Great Hall and made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Ron Weasley threw an insult his way, but Harry ignored it.

"I am talking to you freak," said Ron. "Do you need me to come and clean out your ears for you?"

Hermione and Draco came in at that moment and heard the altercation. They quickly made their way over to Harry and sat with him.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor and the Mudblood," said Ron in a mocking tone.

Cedric and Neville entered the Great Hall and watched the scene before them. Ron was pulling out his wand to cast a hex at the trio of Ravenclaws. As of yet, only one staff member was in the hall and she had just arrived. Pomona was too stunned to do anything. Ron raised his wand to send a hex at Harry. Draco stood and waved his hand. In doing so a gust of wind hit Ron and threw him clean over the Slytherin table.

"RONALD WEASLEY," said Percy. "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL MOTHER ABOUT THIS."

"Shove it up you ass Percy," said Ron as he stood.

"Detention Weasley," said Pomona pulling herself together. "I will also be taking ten points from Slytherin for your attempt to hex a student who had his back to you."

By this time the rest of the student body had entered as well as a majority of the staff. Minerva and Severus walked in just as Pomona had Ron by his ear and was giving him a lecture.

"I think you had better do something before she kills him," said Severus.

Minerva walked over and started to ask Pomona what was going on. She furiously told Minerva what had happened. Minerva ended up giving Ron another detention.

The days flew by and soon the Christmas holidays were upon them. Minerva had helped Hagrid with the dragon problem.

Minerva," said Hagrid. "Somethin is killin unicorns in the forest. I was wondering if I could get yer permission to get a team of students together to go and find a hurt unicorn. I swear none of them will be in danger."

"Very well," said Minerva. "You may choose five students to go with you. As tomorrow is Saturday, you can take them in the afternoon. IF anything happens to any of the students, you will find yourself back in Azkaban faster than you can say Fluffy."

Hagrid nodded and walked over to Harry and the quartet that was sitting with him.

"How would yer lot like to help me in the forest tomorrow?" he asked. "I am going in search of an injured unicorn and I could use the help."

"Sounds like fun," said Harry.

Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Cedric all nodded in agreement. Minerva watched the scene with interest. She knew Hagrid would take care of the students. She was less apprehensive as the students in question were ring carriers and could handle themselves.

The next day the group set out. Hagrid knelt on the ground and showed them the unicorn blood. Hermione and Neville went with him, while Harry, Draco, and Cedric went a different way. Hagrid instructed them to send up red sparks if they found something. They promised to send up gold sparks every ten minutes to let Hagrid know that they were alright. With that being said, the groups set out. It was not long after that Harry and his group found the unicorn. What they were unprepared for was what was attacking it. Harry grabbed his head as his scar seared in pain. The thing that was attacking the unicorn lifted its head from the throat of the stallion and looked at Harry. It rose into the air and made for the three boys. They spread out and acted in concert. Draco aimed his hand at the stream next to them and flung the water at the creature. Cedric was pelting it with spears of ice. Harry meanwhile erected a barrier around the unicorn with vines and earth so that it could be comfortable. When that was done, Harry started throwing fireballs at the creature. It stopped for a moment and looked at the trio of boys before it fled. Cedric lifted his wand and sent up red sparks to alert Hagrid that they found the unicorn. Harry ran over to the stallion and released it from its nest of vines. He laid his hands on the neck of the stallion and let the purple aura of healing surround his hand. He let the healing magic flow into the unicorn. Hagrid and his group rushed over just in time to see Harry lift his hands from the stallion. Cedric grabbed Harry to hold him stable. What happened next would have Hagrid talking about it for months. The stallion stood and walked over to Harry. It bowed its regal head to him and touched him on the forehead with its horn. As he lifted his horn away, there was a black mass attached to his horn. The unicorn used its own brand of magic to destroy the blackness. Harry's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he fainted. Cedric picked him up. Hagrid took Harry from Cedric and the group made their way out of the forest. Harry was still unconscious by the time that they got to the castle. Minerva, Severus, Pomona, and Filius met Hagrid at the entrance in a state of panic. Hagrid rushed past them with Harry in his arms to the medical ward. Cedric stopped the professors long enough to relate what happened to Harry before the group followed. When they got to the medical ward, Poppy was running her wand over Harry.

"How is he?" asked Minerva in a scared voice.

"He is going to be fine," said Poppy. "His magical core changed slightly, but he is fine. He is currently in a natural sleep."

"What do you mean his magical core is different?" asked Severus pulling out his own wand and running a scan on Harry himself.

"He is still Harry and will still be a very powerful wizard," said Poppy. "The only difference is there is less dark in him. It is almost like he is pure light now."

"Ok you lot," said Minerva turning towards the students that went with Hagrid. "I want details as to what happened in the forest. Hagrid I suggest you stop blubbering. You did not do anything wrong that we can see."

"There was this creature attacking the unicorn," said Draco. "Harry lifted his hand to his head when his scar hurt. The thing left the unicorn alone and came after us. Harry covered the unicorn in vines and stuff until we could deal with the creature. Then I threw water at it while Cedric started pelting it with ice. Harry joined in a few minutes later and started throwing fire at the creature. It fled from us. Harry rushed over to the unicorn and healed it."

"When he was done healing it," said Cedric. "It stood up and bowed to Harry. I was holding Harry as he was a little weak from the healing. The unicorn touched Harry on his scar and pulled something black out of it. Then the unicorn did something to it and the black stuff screamed and disappeared."

"It can't be possible," mused Severus.

"What?" Minerva asked sharply.

"The description of the black stuff that these two gave sounds like a Horcrux," said Severus quietly to Minerva.

"A meeting in my office now," said Minerva. "Draco, Cedric, Neville, and Hermione please join us for this meeting. Hagrid please go home and get some rest. Poppy, I am sure you will let me know when he wakes."

Poppy nodded her head and watched as the group left. She sat near Harry and watched him slumber. How could one young man go through so much and still keep on smiling? He was a miracle child to be sure.

The staff had their meeting and discussed what had happened. Quirrell was not invited to this meeting. A couple of students were placed on guard duty around Harry to help Poppy defend the child in case something went wrong. Harry slept through the night. When he woke the next morning he was a bit surprised to find himself in the medical ward. Cedric and Draco were on either side of him and smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the breathing," Cedric joked ruffling his hair.

"We were worried about you," said Draco.

"Thanks guys," said Harry. "What happened?"

"Professor McGonagall will tell you everything later," said Poppy with a smile. "Right now I want you to eat some soup and then head up and get a shower. Take it easy for the rest of the day."

Dobby brought Harry some food. Harry ate it with a small smile on his lips. From there he went to his dorm with Draco and he took a shower and got dressed in some clean clothes. Together the two boys made their way to Minerva's office. She sat them down and spent the next hour telling Harry what was going on. She was surprised to hear him acknowledge what was going on. He was much wiser than he appeared and too accepting of his predicament.

November ended and December came in with a flourish. Harry was excited for the first time about Christmas. Minerva and Severus took him Christmas shopping so that Harry could buy presents for all the people he wanted to buy for. When he was done shopping, they returned to the castle where Harry raced upstairs to wrap the presents. He had gotten something for everyone of his professors. He even got something for Draco, Cedric, Hermione, Neville and Poppy. His prized gift however was the quilt that he bought for Dobby to put on his bed. The holiday arrived and many of the students went home. Draco decided to stay in the castle with Harry. Lucius and Narcissa came to the castle to visit the boys. On Christmas morning, Harry woke up to a stack of presents on the foot of his bed. He did not know what to do. He had never gotten a present before. Draco realizing the inner turmoil that the boy was going through sat with him on his bed.

"What wrong Harry?" Draco asked. "Don't you want to open your presents?"

"I never got presents for Christmas before," said Harry as tears fell from his eyes.

"Here," said Draco picking up a package and handing it to him. "This one is from me. Go on and open it. Thanks for the potions book by the way. I have wanted that one for awhile now."

Harry smiled as he opened the present from Draco. It was a ring that had his birthstone on it. There was two diamonds on either side of it. Draco watched as Harry put the ring on his finger. Harry seemed lost in emotion as he stared at the ring. He felt cheap buying a book for Draco when Draco had obviously gotten him something very expensive. Draco interpreted his look at once and spoke up again.

"It isn't the price of the gift," said Draco. "It is the meaning behind it. I love the gift that you gave me."

Harry nodded and thanked Draco for everything. He reached for his next package and saw that he had something from the Weasleys. When he opened it, he found a blue sweater with a bronze eagle on it. Laughing, Harry put it on and reached for the rest of his packages. When Draco was sure that Harry was ok, he went and opened the rest of his packages as well. He had also received a Weasley sweater. He put in on immediately.

Harry had gotten many wonderful things that year for Christmas. It was the first Christmas that he thoroughly enjoyed himself. He and Draco put on some pants and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry smiled at everyone as he sat down to eat.

"Thank you all for the wonderful Christmas presents," called Harry. "This has been the best Christmas of my life."

"I think I speak for the rest of your Aunts and Uncles when we say thank you for the very thoughtful gifts you gave us as well," said Minerva with a smile.

Percy and the twins came into the room and sat with Harry and Draco. They were all dressed in a Weasley sweater. Ron came into the room and scowled at the boy before he headed to the Slytherin table.

When the holidays were done, Harry and the group went back to classes. They studied hard as they wanted to do well. One afternoon, Severus and Minerva pulled Harry, Neville, Draco, and Cedric to the side.

"It is time for us to start practicing different aspects of our elemental gifts," said Severus. "We will start training tonight. I would like for you four to meet us in classroom twelve at seven this evening."

The four students nodded in agreement. It was one thing to do fire balls and ice flow, but they wanted to learn as much as they could. When seven o'clock came around, the two professors and the four students were in the room.

"Now as we have just as much inexperience and in some cases less experience than you do," said Minerva. "We will just be working on our own element tonight so that we can see what kind of limitations that it has. Harry I only want you to work with fire. I have Poppy standing outside in case of an accident. I don't want you to drain yourself with healing. Draco I only want you to work with ice today as well."

Both boys nodded and the group separated into two groups of three. Harry, Severus, and Neville went to one side of the room and Minerva, Cedric, and Draco went on the other side. They practiced for an hour. Harry was a quick study of what he was doing. Soon not only could he cast fireballs, but he could put out the fires caused by one of the other two. The highlight of his night was when he subconsciously conjured a shield of fire to block a stray ice ball that Minerva had thrown.

"How did you do that Harry?" asked Severus.

"I just imagined it in the shape I wanted and put it in front of me when I felt threatened," said Harry.

For the next hour, they would take turns throwing their element periodically at the other to see if anyone else could conjure a shield. Draco, Cedric, and Severus mastered the shield quickly. It took a little longer for Neville and Minerva. Both could do it, but could not hold it up for long. Harry and Draco promised to help them with that.

"I think that the next time that we meet that we should practice other forms of our element," said Severus. "I would be interested to see if Harry or Draco can throw up a fire wall and ice wall."

Harry and Draco looked at one another and grinned. They turned and lifted their hands and a wall of pure fire came into view. What floored Severus and Minerva was the fact that it was mixed with a wall of solid ice. The two boys had linked and created one wall of both elements.

"I think that is enough for one evening," said Minerva. "You boys are absolutely brilliant. All four of you are truly gifted. Good job on your work. How about we meet next week so that we can try some different things?"

The four boys blushed as they looked at the ground.

"Go on brats," said Severus fondly. "Go get a shower and get to bed. I will have the house elves bring you all up a snack. Make sure you eat everything as you will need to replace the reserves of energy on your body that you used. I suggest that you all turn in early so that you can get a good night sleep. We don't want Madam Pomfrey strangling the Head Mistress and Deputy Head Master would we?"

The four boys laughed and promised to do as they were instructed. They left the room and headed up to their dorms.

"Harry and Draco will be a force to be reckoned with when they truly master their powers," said Minerva.

Severus nodded his head in agreement. They talked about how well the four boys did.

No one noticed that Quirrell was listening around the corner.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Ok I will stop here as I want to work with the other elements in the upcoming chapters. I am thinking about putting this story up for adoption. I am writing it and you all seem to be enjoying it, but my heart is just not as into this one as with Potter to Potter. Maybe it is because I have been suffering with the flu the last week.


End file.
